


Yautja X Reader [One shots]

by Akinsrobo



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Other, Terato, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinsrobo/pseuds/Akinsrobo
Summary: Varies one offs of a variety of Predators ranging from Fluff to Smut





	1. Crucified Predator X Reader [NSFW]

Cruci couldn't help the whine that escaped him as his sweet s/o pushed him back into the pillows of their shared bed promising him things that had him flustered and excited. Your soft hands wandered all over his body, praises flowing from your lips as you kissed down his front until your teeth where pulling his pants off. Cruci's eyes locked with yours and a pang of desire coursed through him as he tried to hide from your gaze much too embarrassed and upset.

Seeing how Cruci was acting you stopped and crawled back up to press your forehead to his calming him instantly. Cruci took a few deep breathes his hands rubbing your fore arms and shoulders as settled himself.

"You okay hun. We don't have to if-"

"N-No!" Cruci suddenly interrupted you the flush returning to his cheeks only now it was a light dusting. It accentuated his features delightfully as his mandibles twitched in anticipation. "Sorry its just, can we do it soft...Like normal?" Cruci asked his eyes looking down his shy nature over taking him in that moment.

You smile at him as you once again turn him to face you again kissing his forehead softly. He purred happily as you let him nuzzle into your cheek his hands now rubbing at your sides. Slowly they pulled your shirt off over your head before setting it off on the floor somewhere as the yautja now worked on unbuttoning your pants.

Cruci made short work of both of your clothes so you now sat in his lap, his erection painfully hard as it pressed into your pelvis. You rocked forward teasingly loving the soft gasps and whines that come from the yautja who had your face cupped in his hands as his forehead pressed into yours.

Taking control, you sit up on your knees so you hover over him, his length pressing against your entrance before his hips bucked upwards and he is inside of you. Cruci is already coming undone as he slowly grinds your hips together feeling himself twitch inside you.

Slowly starting to bounce up and down on him you can feel the pleasure of the motions blossom through your stomach. Just as you were falling into a rhythm losing yourself to the pleasure, Cruci wrapped his arms around you driving you down onto him suddenly as he cried out your name in stuttered moans. You could feel him pulsing inside you before seed coated your insides.

A moment passed before Cruci came back down from his high panting heavily as he looked at you with apologetic eyes. Kissing his face, you laughed quietly reassuring him that it was fine.

Though as you moved to get off him, he held you in place, one of his large hands on your hip as he rolled you both over so you were now laying on your back him looming over you as he held himself up with a single arm while his other rubbed at your side. He purred loudly as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck slowly thrusting into you.

His hand that had been petting your side now traveled down to pet at your sex only adding to the pleasure you felt. Your toes curled in excitement as you felt your own release approaching as Cruci deepened his strokes nipping at your jaw and ears as he cooed softly about how much he loved you.

You could feel yourself teetering at the edge just needing something to give you the final shove. That was when Cruci leaned in to you caressing your face with both as his hands as he panted.

"I want you to bear my children-"

You didn't hear the rest of it as you came so hard your ears rang. Cruci gagged at how hard your inner walls clamped down around him as he came for a second time, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he struggled not to collapse on top of you.

You both panted hard unable to slow your hammering hearts. Cruci could think of nothing other than how absolutely in love he was with you. Though you on the other hand could only think of the two of you having children and growing old together. The idea sat well with you as a smile pulled at your lips.


	2. Scarface Predator X Reader [SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in "Space station AU"

Scarface had invited you to meet him in the training center that morning to lift weights under the guise that he would give you some pointers on strength training though he really was planning on asking you out to dinner that evening.

Even though he knew he would get sweaty and gross from training he showered anyways as he didn't want you to think he was gross or anything. Whenever scarface made plans to meet with you he got very nervous as he wanted things to go well. He wanted you to like him as much as he was fascinated with you. Finally realizing he was over thinking it all he got around and made his way to the facility.

Slowly cantering into the weight room, he saw you sitting cross legged on his favorite bench, the bar already loaded with his set.

'You were getting to know him a little too well' scarface thought jokingly as you looked up from your phone smiling at him widely. You nodded at him telling him to hurry over though as he approached scarface felt the eyes of the other pair of yautja males in the room. He knew they had been eyeing you but with him here they were growing skittish, or so he had though. After showing you the proper way to use a bench press and rolling his eyes as you blatantly ogled at his bulging biceps, he set you up with some nothing weights and let you practice your form needing to step away for a minute as he wasn't sure he could maintain his chill composure with you so blatantly flirting with him.

He should have known better than to walk away from you but he did and those two Youngbloods pounced at the opportunity to get at you. When scarface returned a towel in his hands he sneered seeing you visibly uncomfortable by the two much larger males hovering over you.

The larger of the two reached for you but before he could even brush his finger tips over your delicate skin Scarface was upon them snapping furiously as he forced them backwards standing between you and them.

"Come on old man! Quite acting like you stand a chance with a young hot blood like that human" the smaller one laughed in yautja leaving you to look between them and scarface utterly confused and very scared. You slunk behind scarface knowing that he could easily take these two if it came to that.

You couldn't understand what they were saying as you only knew the most basic sayings in their language. Though whatever they were discussing it obviously was displeasing as scarface reached back nudging you away, motioning for you to run.

Suddenly the two youngbloods lunged forward one trying to slip past and grab you while the other rushed scarface.

They stood no chance as Scarface grabbed the one and slammed him down on top of the other before dragging them into the middle of the room. You watched in horror as scarface beat the absolute shit out of them. He broke the ones jaw the others leg bent at an ungodly angle as he kicked the knee in so it inverted. They cried and begged for mercy but no one was willing to step in as yautja fights were moderately common on the shuttle this though, this was a massacre.

"Scar!" You cry out tears welling in your eyes as you just want to go home now. Your voice had been so silent a whisper that not even those who had gathered next to you to watch the fight heard you. Though everyone grew silent as scarface suddenly stopped mid swing to turn and look at you his entire demeanor shifting as he went from enraged avenger to loving protector so quickly you almost couldn't tell.

He was kneeling in front of you his hands cupping your face as he wiped away your tears. He cooed and purred trying to soothe you as everyone who had gathered to watch now carefully avoided the two of you many of the other humans stared at you in shock and horror as it was not common for a yautja to be the one fawning over a human.

Scarface swept you into his arms as he nuzzled the top of your head. As he carried you back to his room you looked up at him and he watched you with a soft expression patiently waiting for the incoming questions.

"Why..." was all your soft voice said as Scarface set you down on his bed wanting to make sure you were okay before tending to his own bleeding knuckles

"People do crazy things when they're in love" He said half mindedly

He wasn't facing you but he could feel you heat up from his admission and thanking god he wasn't facing you as he was beat red right now. Walking slowly in to the bathroom he set to work on bandaging his hands.

His mind was moving so quickly that he did not here you walk up behind him until you pushed him away from the sink and had him sit on the toilet as you took over silently.

Scarface searched your face for any kind of emotion though you avoided his eyes as you worked easily, skillfully.

"Please don't hurt yourself next time..." You whispered again so quiet even Scarface hardly had heard.

Nonetheless he nodded in agreement flexing his hand as you tied off the wrappings. Scarface tensed as he felt your soft lips press against his forehead in a fleeting kiss before you stepped back and let your knuckles brush against his cheek. With a small smile you turned and left leaving Scarface alone with his racing mind and heart.


	3. Ahab X Male!Reader

Ahab looked around him in the small bar unused to the soft music and honey colored lighting. He never thought an interspecies bar would be anything so quant normally these places were known for their neon lights and drug use, not tea sipping and earth music.

Tapping his claws on the glass of his mug, Ahab glanced about the bar unsurprised to see small groups of people scattered about each engrossed in their own little world. Though with a second look Ahab noticed a small human male sat alone at the other end of the bar mindlessly scrolling through his phone.

Though longer Ahab watched him the more he noticed the human's delicious features that sent a pang of hunger through him. Finishing his drink off with a long hard gulp Ahab stood and strode down the bar till he stood beside the human.

Peering over the human's shoulder Ahab could see a very one-sided text conversation happening as they had been stood up by whomever this Taylor was.

"Expecting anyone?" Ahab asked as he pulled out the stool next to him. The human jumped a bit before turning to look at him with a shy smile.

"Was, not anymore."

"Then I hope you won't mind if I take their place then? Someone as handsome as yourself should not be lonely on nights like these" Ahab purred as he motioned for the bartender.

Ahab couldn't hold back his smirk as the human flushed trying to hide their smile from him.

The two of you chatted for quite some time. Ahab was surprised that he was genuinely interested in learning more about you as for a human you were so complex and intriguing.

Soon the bars lights began to dim so the both of you took your leave, though as you turn to take your leave, a strong arm wraps around your midsection pulling you into the large yautja's side.

"Care to come back to my place for the night love?" Ahab purred his deep voice honey like voice seemed so inviting to you in that moment that you dumbly nodded unable to form a proper response

You couldn't help your excitement as his hand lowered and he pulled you closer guiding you to his room. 'This night was turning out spectacular' You thought giddily

The door hadn't even closed yet and he was already pulling you out of your clothes. His mandibles nipped at your neck and shoulders before working their way down your chest. So, distracted by his administrations you didn't realize he had been walking you both backwards into his bedroom were he easily picked you up and set you on the bed.

"I take your okay with this?" Ahab asked as his hands wavered at the edge of your pants.

"Yes, very much so!" You yipped cheeks violently red though you weren't sure if it was from the drinks or the soft touches.

At your words of consent, he pulled back to remove his own pants and you couldn't help the shiver that ran up your spine at the site of him.

Ahab chuckled deep in his chest as he crawled over the much smaller human one of his hands sliding into the waist band of their pants only to rip them in the process. Though as Ahab raised his head to apologize, he was happily met by lustful eye as hey captured his face in their hands and kissed him hard on his mandibles before he attacked their neck with nips and bites tearing their pants and boxers off the rest of the way.

The soft moan that left the human was more than encouraging for Ahab as he rubbed his length against their thigh loving how cute they looked under him. A few more of those little gasps and Ahab couldn't restrain himself as he sat back and pulled your hips closer to his own.

Just feeling the head of his dick pressing into you was enough to make you orgasm as very raunchy images flashed through your mind. As he pushed into you, you couldn't help but let out a groan that had Ahab panting as he used all his will power not to just ravage you right there and then. You felt so beautifully around him and he hadn't even thrusted into you fully yet.

Ahab was absolutely obsessed with you by this point as he rubbed circles into your hips with his thumb while his other hand ran up and down your front as he struggled to ground himself from drilling into you.

Quickly catching onto the Yautja's dilemma you hoisted one leg up so your foot was over his shoulder and smiled shyly at him as his eyes widened in surprise.

"If I can still walk out of here in the morning than you didn't do your job right-"

You couldn't even finish your snappy comeback as Ahab let out an animalistic growl as he sat forward bending you back on yourself as he pulled both of your ankles over his shoulders. He pushed himself all the way inside of you leaving you seeing stars as he snarled biting at your leg teasingly.

All too suddenly he pulled almost all the way out of you and them thrusted back into you with an audible smack. You whimpered out his name biting your knuckle as he kept up this torturous pace slamming into you so hard that his bed shook the head board hitting the wall with rhythmic thunks.

Your eyes rolled back as you cried out orgasming so hard you felt your whole body go numb for a moment while Ahab roared filling you with his warm seed. You both panted heavily as Ahab collapsed on you his head resting on your chest as you felt him still twitching inside of you as the last drops of his cum coated your insides.

Ahab's large hand stroked at your hip as he slowly began to get control over himself again his toes curling and un-curling. Looking over you in the after glows of ecstasy Ahab knew that this was going to be much more than a one-night stand. There was no way he could let something as beautiful as you go so easily.

Though before Ahab could comment on your handsome features or your dazzling eyes there was a loud pounding on the door which scared Ahab's preciously little human a bit too much.

With an aggravated growl Ahab rose wrapping a blanket around himself as he stormed to the door practically ripping it open to find some asshole human standing there in a robe and slippers.

"Could you two keep it down in there some of us are trying to- "The arrogant idiot hadn't even been smart enough to look up to see who had answered the door as he now pissed himself as he stared down the extremely pissed off yautja.

"Fuck off." Ahab snapped making sure to keep his voice down so you wouldn't hear as the slipper clad man nodded frantically before running off.

Locking the door behind him Ahab returned to find you siting on the edge of the bed looking over your destroyed boxers.

"You wouldn't happen to have something I could wear home, would you?" You asked flustered at how bad a choice it had been to let Ahab shred your under wear and pants.

With a huff Ahab wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back into the bed laying you on his chest.

"Tomorrow, just relax for now." Ahab sighed as he traced shapes and figures mindlessly into your back letting you tuck your head under his chin extremely happy at how this night had ended.


	4. Scarface Predator X Reader [SFW]

Scarface was used to being ignored and outcasted by all who crossed his path. Despite having accomplished the impossible he was still looked upon as a disgrace for losing a fight, instead of wearing his scars with pride he wore them with shame.

Today had started out no different than any other, he had out on a false sense of pride and went about his day on the space station. Aliens of all kinds conglomerated at this international gateway, though despite this wide variety of species Scarface still toward above them. The sea of bustling individuals parted before him as he strode towards his destination. Despite his cool exterior he still noticed the many grimaces he received as he walked past or sneers from other yautja who believed themselves better than him.

Soon Scarface arrived at his destination a sigh of relief escaping him as he visibly relaxed pushing his way into the locker rooms. Here at the training facilities he didn't have to hide or take any unwanted looks. Here he could be the monster everyone believed him to be.

Tearing off his shirt and armor Scarface practically ran out into the arena happy to find others his size in the ring. As he walked up a small human was in the ring with a yautja he had seen before. All Scarface could remember of the green tinted yautja was that he was a real asshole and a poor sportsman.

Scarface waited patiently for the small human to exit the ring so a fight could start but when the human walked forward and took a stance his heart almost stopped from the sight of it all. What a lunatic this pipsqueak must be! Scarface huffed as he now leaned forward already knowing the outcome but excited for the spectacle.

The yautja who was the ref chuckled as he motioned for the fight to being and everyone watched in disbelief as he human side stepped and blew out the fools knees sending him flat on his face. Before he could right himself the human grabbed his dreads and pulled so his head was as far back as it would go. The yautjas in the crowd winced and rubbed at their own dreadlocks knowing the pain he was going through. With the small humans knee firmly planted between the yautjas shoulder blades, Round one went to the human.

By now a crowd has been drawn to see the ass whooping of a century as the human wordlessly put an end to their opponents ego. Though as the final round drew near Scarface saw the yautja making odd motions to someone off to the side who nodded. 'Delightful' Scarface thought as he moved to follow the delinquent.

He paid no mind to the final fight instead watching for what they had been plotting. Scarface was about a meter away when the fool charged having waited for the human to come towards his side of the arena. Scarface lunged forward body slamming the trouble maker to the ground. Scarface jumped back surprised as the green yautja who had been in the ring moments ago was thrown out and onto his winded friend.

"Thanks for the help." Glancing up to the ring Scarface was met by the bruised and sweaty yet none the less smiling face of the small human who had just took a yautja in hand to hand combat. Scarface not knowing how to respond nodded slowly.

As the crowd began to disperse Scarface stayed behind only for the human to motion for him to follow as they both wandered over to an open bench and took a seat. It was quite comical to see Scarface take up 80% of the space as he had to spread out his legs to fit while the human turned sideways to face him their legs criss-crossed before them.

Scarface's eyes widened in shock as he was suddenly berated with questions from the human whose eyes seemed to sparkle when they looked at him. Turned out the human had been an admirer of his fighting style for some time and greatly wished to learn. Scarface slightly embarrassed took the humans compliments and praise at face value not needing to get himself involved in something he wasn't ready for. Though as the conversation deepened to something more than idle chatter Scarface felt himself grow fond of the small human.

Around this human he had forgotten of his previous plights and enjoyed himself. While the others looked at him it was no longer in disgust but in awe as he was with the top dog now. Though Scarface easily saw past that exterior as you now whispered to him about your favorite earth films and whether or not he would be interested in seeing them as well.

Wait wait wait a second... So lost in his own thoughts Scarface almost missed out on how you had just asked him on a movie date.... In your private quarters. He watched your face for a moment before nodding. That smile of yours came out again as you gave him your room number before dismissing yourself as you headed off for some "pizza".

There was no way Scarface was practicing after that encounter. So instead he headed home needing to do some research on human customs and a cold shower for other reasons.


	5. Assassin Predator X Reader [SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and the beast inspired

Your friend had been missing for a few hours when you got a frantic phone call from her. It did nothing to settle your nerves when she only told you that she was hiding out in the forest that surrounded the local state park. Confused and worried you headed out after her with only your nerves and phone in hand. 

Arriving at the forest you truly had no idea what to expect as you began to trek through the forest. Night quickly approached and your where only guided by the light of your phone as you called out for your friend. You called them repeatedly but they never answered that was until you walked past a particularly large oak tree and you swore you heard a buzzing. 

Peering around it with a questioning tone you gasped to see a trail of your friends shredded jacket leading off into the woods. Against your better judgement you charged into the dense underbrush uncaring at the thorns tugging at your legs and thighs. 

You screamed their name as you frantically chased down the end of the trail. You weren't even sure if they were alive or not though as you leap over a fallen tree you land ungracefully in a large clearing. This only being due to the massive space craft that was parked meters from you. 

You jumped when you heard your name turning to see your friend in the clutches of a massive, easily eleven foot tall alien that had her by her hair. 

Running up to the two you kicked the alien as hard as you could in his leg though he just laughed at you as he swatted you away like a pesky fly. Tumbling backwards your phone skidded from your hand leaving you to only the moon as a light source as you grabbed a tree branch that was on the ground next to you. With a quiet curse under your breath you run up behind the distracted alien and bash him in the backs of his knees which buckle forcing him to kneel as he whips around to glare at you furious. 

You let this slip unnoticed though as you smash the branch so hard over his head it splinters into hundreds of pieces showering all of you in dust and tree bits. Grabbing your dazed friend you attempt to sprint away, though seeing as you were practically dragging her you didn't make it far before a clawed hand grabbed your arm and yanked you back with such force you swore it would break. 

While the alien grappled you in one hand he held your friend in his other by the back of this neck. Their hand was so large that as they squeezed they choked your friend who could only weakly kick her legs at the arm holding her gagging loudly. 

"Okay! Enough! What do you want?" You screamed less upset and more angry than anything at this point. 

The massive alien seemed to understand you as he dropped your friend how crumpled to the ground like wet paper laying in an unnatural position as they wheezed for breath. The alien pointed to your friend before making a sweeping gesture back to the ship. 

"You want to take her? Why? Why her?" You questioned now extremely frustrated. He then poked your chest hard before placing his hand over where his heart was presumably. 

"What are you gonna drink her blood ya fucking sicko?" You snapped slightly hysterical as your adrenaline started to do funky things to your body. You could feel your heart rate start to increase and your breaths became ragged and heavy. 

He sneered and shook his head before pointing to both of you then to the ship. In your half delusional state you slightly understood what he was saying as you stared at your friend who was now looking back at you with tears streaming down her face. 

"Take me. Take me instead just leave her be." You said before she could protest. The alien huffed as he nodded pulling you along after him as he strode to his ship. 

You couldnt look back as your friend since child hood choked out sobs screaming for you, begging for him to let you go. You stoned yourself feeling your body go numb as you were pushed into the silver ship and thrown in a pod like cage in the wall. The pods door slid shut and you were left alone in the dark only the sounds of the engine rolling there to keep you company. 

You passed out at some point the sudden crash in adrenaline leaving you swore and aching as you struggled to stay up right even in the hell hole you were locked away in. While you slept your dreams were plagued by play by plays of everything that had just happened. Sometimes the point of view would shift and you would see your self being dragged away or you would be the alien looking between you and your friend. 

Your were suddenly roused into a half asleep state when you felt something touching you. Carrying you into a brightly light area. You groaned as you covered your eyes with your hands absent mindedly leaning into the thing that was holding you. The soft rumbles coming from it only lulled you back to sleep as you caught blurry glimpses of gray skin and yellow eyes in pitiful attempts to open your eyes. 

You slowly came around much, much later as the pain you felt in your side made you want to lay in bed for longer each time you had woken up previously. Though as you rolled over and rubbed your face into the soft comfort of a delightful smelling blanket you realized something was very wrong. 

Sitting up with such speed you felt a pang of pain go down your leg as you looked around wildly your hair flying about you as you found yourself in a weird attempt at a bed room. You were laying in a giant bed that consisted of just hundreds maybe even thousands of blankets all layered together. The amount of pillows was something out of a princess story. 

Scooting to the edge of the bed you sucked in a breath seeing he biggest dog you had ever seen in your life. At first glance you thought it was a dog though the size could easily be a horse. Though looking at the sleeping form of it you knew it was some kind of alien hound most definitely owned by that big one that brought you here in the first place. 

With the hound at the side of the bed you didn't dare get up so instead you took in the surroundings entirely glad for the window. On second though the window was your least favorite part of this room as you felt sick looking at the vast emptiness of space just outside. 

The stars twinkling in the distance made you want to cry as your realized there was no way in hell you would ever be able to get home. Not without help of course, though that was only if this big alien bitch didn't eat you before then. 

So lost in your thought you didn't notice the hound wake up it had been watching you while it had laid there. Once it saw you getting upset it rose to its feet and began to trot to the door. 

Panicking as you knew it would retrieve its master you called after him patting your leg like it was some common pet that would just run up to greet you when called. It paid you absolutely zero mind and strode to the door. It slide open though instead of continuing out it stopped and looked back at you just, staring. 

Confused you looked back at them for a moment before slowly sliding out of the bed as it was much farther off the floor than you expected. Limping towards the hound you were surprised to see that the door led to a small living area with other doors connecting to it as well as different sections within the room its self. 

The hound brought you over to the small sitting area and basically shoved you into a chair. They then walked around to each door it sliding open to show you what was inside. The one closest to your door was a bath room, the next opened into the hallway, and the third opened to another bedroom. 

Standing you limped over to the room before leaning heavily into the door way and peeking your head around the wall to look inside. The room was the same layout as yours only bigger and had a conjoined bathroom. This was clearly the master bedroom and also the bedroom of the alien as it was clearly habituated by the amount of items within. 

You let out a squeak of fear when you saw something in the bed move. Jumping back before peeking back in cautiously you saw the alien laying sprawled out in his own bed lazily petting one of the hounds at his side his arm over his eyes. 

Not willing to risk his wrath or getting eaten you turned to leave but as you stepped away you without a doubt you caught a glimpse of those yellow eyes looking at you. You tried to limp as quietly as you could back to your room though the pain of your injuries was slowly becoming too much as something was clearly wrong with your leg from when he sent you flying. You knocked your hip on the edge of the chair as you passed forcing a painful hiss of air out of you. 

You spent no time on nursing the unnecessarily painful throbbing in your hip as you heard two feet hit the ground signaling that the alien was getting up and you sure as shit did not want to get caught out here like this. Gritting your teeth you just sprinted back to your room letting the door slide shut behind you. 

You had let out a sigh of relief slightly too soon as now glancing down your realize that your mad dash had clearly torn open some cuts and scrapes from the previous nights encounter as blood trickled down your leg and dribbled onto the floor. 

It wasn't enough to make you worry so you just sluggishly pulled your self over to the side of the bed and instead of getting in it, knowing you were too short to even attempt it, you pressed your back into the side of it and slid to the floor stretching your leg out in front of you hoping it would do something to help it. 

You closed your eyes and tilted your head back to stop any tears from falling as you so desperately wanted to go home, to not be dealing with this. Focusing on breathing as to not cry your oncoming emotional breakdown was postponed when the alien stormed in looking around frantically to find you at the end of a trail of blood with it pooling around you. 

The next thing you knew you were being lifted off the ground and rushed through the living area. You expected him to swing into the bathroom if any where though as he strode into his room and then into his conjoining bathroom you were mildly confused. 

Placing you down on the counter next to the sink he began to search for things he needed. They were haphazardly tossed onto the spot next to you some even falling into the sink. 

At this point you had completed except whatever was going to happen next so you idly watched him placing everything that fell back into place next to on the counter hoping that none of this would kill or at least it would do so quickly and painlessly. 

The hound that had been at your bed side when you woke up sat on the floor looking up at you with what you guessed where alien puppy dog eyes. It tilted its head as it licked its chops revealing rows of very sharp teeth. 

A large hand on your knee turned your focus back to the present as the alien now pushed up your pant leg to expose more skin and cuts. Quickly realizing that wasn't gonna cut it you awkwardly, and slightly embarrassingly, pulled off your pants so he could see the whole length of your legs. This was the one time where you were glad you wore your boxer briefs and not some lacey stuff. 

Though it wouldn't have mattered if you had or not as the aliens large hands never strayed from their task as they skillfully cleaned off any and all dried blood before using something akin to a cotton ball to apply a thick gray substance to basically the entire side of your leg. Once he had plastered on a thick layer he wrapped your leg in an oddly thick gauze that felt like it was made form socks. 

With your leg taken care of he gently scoots you forward his hands ghosting over your hips as he took one of your hands in his to help you scoot yourself forward as he knew that he would hurt you by grabbing you. 

Once you were fully in reach, he slowly raised the side of your shirt until you did so for him allowing him to survey for damage. He internally cringed seeing the large dark bruises splattered across your back along with all of the scraps and cuts.He quickly repeated the same process for your leg only though now he was much slower his eyes often straying from the task at hand to the fine hair that fell around your shoulders, or your face as you looked down at his hound that was much too attached to you already. 

You winced in pain as he pressed down too hard on a bruise you didn't even know was there. He was suddenly in front of you searching your face for a response as he trilled softly his mandibles wiggling nervously. 

"I-I'm fine." You quietly stuttered out your voice no more than a whisper. Your face flushed suddenly as your uncaring demeanor shed away to something new and confusion as he tipped your head up by you chin so you looked up at him. With a soft rumble he pressed his forehead to yours 

You were so taken aback by his sudden change from intimidating murder alien to sweet and caring that you completely tuned out for the rest of the process as he extra carefully finished cleaning up your back. You were only pulled out of your stupor when he tugged your shirt down and stepped back to look you over. 

A bit embarrassed you crossed your legs, or at least attempted to, as the motion made the now stiff plastering on the side of your leg pull at all the cuts it was covering making it hurt something awful. Seeing that you were still in pain he turned and walked out of the room for a moment before returning with a cup in his hand that was something like a pint glass to you. 

Holding the glass out to you you cautiously took it to find it was just water. Confused You looked up at him as he held out two little green pills, He dropped them into the cup and they fizzed away like little alka seltzer tablets before the water settled a dull green tint to it. 

Knowing there was no way out of this you took a few tentative sips. It didn't taste any different from just normal water though knowing that there was some kinda medicine in it was enough to off put your stomach. While you sipped your new alien friend began to put everything away shooing away the hounds that gathered to look in curious as to what was happening. 

You set the cup aside and attempted to scoot forward to slid off the counter though just as you got to the edge leading with your good leg your alien returned barking at you frantically as he scooped you up bridal style making sure to have your injured leg facing away from him so your good side could lean into him for support. 

You felt your cheeks warm as your hands wrapped around his shoulder. You were too small to wrap them around his neck so one of your hands rested on his chest. Very pleased by this he rumbled softly as he held you closer looking you over with warm eyes. 

Slowly walking out of the bathroom you looked towards the door expectantly though once again he surprises you by turning to walk up to the side of his own bed. Shifting to hold you with one arm he used his others to push back a few blankets and pile up some pillows before carefully lowering you and setting you down. 

With you safely set down he pulled the blankets to cover your still bare legs before heading over to a desk in the corner searching through the drawers for something. 

You so badly wanted to ask him so many things. Though you felt your chance fade as he suddenly jogged out of the room a few hounds excitedly trotting after him. 

While you sat in bed one of the hounds joined you and flopped his head into your lap. How you got to this you were unsure. You don't know how long you have honestly been on this ship with him as you were in and out of consciousness for a decent amount of time that everything seemed to blur together. Even if it had been a few days, how had he changed his mind after fighting you and your friend to helping you when you were injured and now letting you stay in his room unattended? Did you even know each others names? That was a defiant no as he didn't even speak English or any earth language for that matter. 

Looking around his room you saw that it was relatively plain aside from the decorative weapons sat on shelves and hung on the walls. A few skulls littered the place all from things you had never seen before and you were mildly okay with never seeing them by how grotesque their teeth looked. Despite the momentary distraction of the rooms decor your mind pulled you back to the questions that nagged at you. Why is he suddenly so nice? Why did he take your friend to begin with?

Your questions would soon be answered as your alien returned something now attached to his wrist that light up and beeped in response to his touches. The dog in your lap shifted scooting closer to you as his master sat on the opposite side of the bed one leg still touching the ground as he pivoted to face you. Looking into your eyes for a wavering moment he flipped something on his wrist gauntlet and it lit up brightly before going blank waiting for something. 

He trilled clearly glancing between you and his gauntlet now expectantly. A moment passed before a voice came from the gauntlet. 

"Can you understand me?"

With wide eyes you look back at him before nodding slowly. 

"I am sure you have questions." He continued the delay between him and the machined now halved. 

"Y-yeah, of course." You stuttered out forcing yourself to come to your senses. "Can you start with why you tried to kidnap my friend?"

He gave you a pained expression before responding after a brief pause. 

"I can not tell you the whole reason though your friend would not have survived was it not for you." He said sounding sincerely apologetic despite not verbally apologizing. 

"Well then why am I not dead if I am supposed to be taking her place?" 

He grimaced at how bluntly you put it but you really didnt want to sugar coat, you kinda want to find out what your future held. 

"You have earned my respect. There are very few of my kind who would so willingly take another's fate for themselves. Especially when they know that it may very well end in their death. To kill you would be more of a disservice to the universe than anything." He explained taking his time to choose his words carefully and wisely. 

"So do you, kill people for a living?" You asked as you made the connections in your head. 

He nodded though quickly raised his hand to correct himself

"In yautja culture hunting for sport is seen as a way of life. No different than how you humans value monetary value. We have a set of rules as we are not just murderous animals." He corrected motioning with his hands as he spoke so the voice ended up slightly warbled as it tried to catch up with him. 

"So you were hunting my friend for sport?"

"No, I can not tell you why but that is wrong."

With a hefty sigh you drop the subject and move on knowing it would get you no where to push it. 

"Whats your name?" You asked looking up at his yellow eyes for the answer.

"Humans could not make the vocalizations necessary to pronounce it. So you may call me whatever you find suitable." He said softly as he pulled his leg up to now turn to face you fully. You were glad at how massive this bed was as he was massive and his legs were pure muscle as they flexed stretching out beside him. 

You were a bit surprised by how he was okay with you essentially naming him. You thought for a moment looking him over intensely initially thinking of calling him something that was a prominent physical trait of his. Though after rethinking it you looked to him. 

"So your an assassin right? And you hunt stuff so your also a predator? So your an Assassin predator. Though I would call you AP for short though." You explained and felt oddly proud by the rumbling laugh you got from him. 

The more he thought about it the more he chuckled before he shook his head, his dreds following his movements. 

"Very creative little one. May I ask your name?"

"(Y/N)" You responded quietly

"Well (Y/N) I can not wait to get to know you better." He purred deviously


	6. Crucified Predator X Reader [SFW]

You were so happy to finally be home, Your normal twenty minute commute to and from college turned into a two hour commute as you ended up stuck in traffic due to a major pile up on the highway. So when you finally dragged yourself inside you were relieved to finally be home and able to relax. Though your mood was quickly changed as you found the living room dark, as if no one was home. To many this would not dome off as strange but seeing as you were currently in a relationship with two Aliens that were probably the most eccentric, trouble making beings in the universe this only made you worry. 

Throwing your bags to the ground you walked into the kitchen looking around for signs of where everyone might be, or if they truly were not home. 

"Hello?" You called out listening for some kind of response as you went about turning on the occasional table lamp. 

Stepping into your bed room your blood ran cold when you saw the mattress was flipped off of the bed frame the sheets hanging limply to the bed or thrown around the room. 

One of the posts had been snapped off the bed frame which sent real and painful fear running through you as you began to panic. 

"Hello? Cruci? Scar?" You called out spinning around when you heard a whimper coming from the bathroom. 

Charging into the bathroom you found Cruci curled in on himself looking awful. You could tell by the claw marks on his arms and body that he had just suffered one of his attacks and judging by the bedroom it was a bad one. 

You threw yourself at him as he hides his face in your shoulder. His normal exuberant purrs were hardly heard as you could feel him shudder and wince at your touches. You wanted to say something to reassure him but you don't know what triggered him or what he had seen that had upset him so you could only offer this physical comfort as a solace for now. 

He clung to you tightly as you planted soft kisses on his forehead and cheek. Closing his eyes Cruci sighed letting you calm him with your touches and soft humming. 

As you brushed your knuckles over Cruci's jaw you both hear the door open and slam downstairs signaling Scarface was home. You felt Cruci tense holding you tighter against him at the sound of the door slamming. You did your best to hide your surprise as Cruci puffed up getting defensive at the sound of someone approaching as if he didn't recognize Scarface's loud and staggered foot steps. 

Cruci slowly loosened up pressing into you pressing his face into your cheek. You caressed his face and held him. 

"Its okay Cruci, I wont let anything happen to you." You whisper reassuringly as you prayed that Scarface hurry up as you wanted to get Cruci out of the bathroom and somewhere more calming. 

Cruci pulled you from your thinking as he nosed at your cheek grumbling unhappily. You smiled softly at him knowing exactly what he was asking for. Scooting forward a bit you placed soft kisses all over his face trailing down his jawline. You ran your fingers through his dreds helping to release some of the tension in his shoulders. 

This was when Scarface came in also having clearly had a heart attack after seeing what had happened in the bedroom. As soon as he saw the two of you on the bathroom floor he knew what had happened. Slowly walking over to the two of you he knelled next to you. 

Cruci hugged you against him as he leaned into Scarface who rumbled happily. The larger Yautja easily lifted the both of you in his arms as he carried you out of the cold bathroom. 

Seeing as the main bedroom was still a mess Scarface carried the two of you out to the guest bedroom. Tucking the two of you under the covers he left momentarily only to return with the candles from the living room placing them on the dresser and lighting them. 

Meanwhile you laid on top of Cruci who was idly running his fingers through your hair as he focused on steadying his breathing. Tracing the patterns on his chest you watched as he held back a smile his hands coming to rest on your back as he resisted hugging you. 

Scarface soon crawled into bed next to the two of you his arm coming to lay over your back so he could hold both of you at once. 

A few moments passed of just the three of you all together just enjoying the company when Cruci began to shift and become restless. 

"I do not deserve either of you..." He spoke so quietly you almost didn't hear him say it, though Scarface did quite clearly as he sat up to look at Cruci with a saddened look as he placed his hand on Crucis arm.

 

"More like we don't deserve you CC, you are a literal ray of sunshine and we love you so very much." You said taking his face in yours as you sit up slightly so you can see his face. Cruci had always had problems expressing his feelings at times like these so you knew not to expect much of a response so instead you reached up to litter kisses on his jawline while Scarface rumbled deep in his chest seeing how much you cared. 

Both you and Cruci yelped in surprise when Scarface pulled you both on to his chest his arms wrapped around your waists as he hugged you tight. 

" I love you both too much to let you stay upset, so tomorrow we are gonna all stay together and enjoy our selves." Scarface muttered is voice husky and clearly exhausted from whatever he had done today. 

The two yautja shared soft trills before Cruci pulled you closer and all three of you began to settle in. 

"I know life has been hard Cruci, but just know that we both love you and that no matter what happens we will be there for you. I am sorry you had to be alone for so long." You whisper to him as Scarface purred a deep and husky tone almost approving of your words.

Before Cruci could respond you kissed his face as Scarface nuzzled into the top of his head grumbling sleepily. 

Cruci was still emotional though now it was due to him realizing how much his s/o's actually cared about him and how much they wanted to see him better off. 

"Thank you." Cruci mumbled as he nuzzled his nose into your cheek.


	7. Scar Predator X Reader [SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt! Angst with a happy ending,like a human s/o gets cheated on by their pred bf BUT with the relationship over, another pred who had his eye on you for a long ass time finally gets to woo you like the god/goddess you are,bonus points if he beats your ex if he tries to get you back plsss ]

Scar knew something was wrong when you didn't come to visit him as you normally did. Making his way to your suite he hesitated to knock when he swore for a moment, he heard crying. Suddenly realizing that the sound was coming from inside your suite he rasped loudly on the door calling out your name. A long time passed before Scar knocked again and the door swung open to reveal watery eyes and tear stained cheeks.

 

It was clear what had happened, Scar had warned you initially when you went out with that youngblood that it would be a mistake though you hadn't listened blinded by love and the prospect of having someone to care for you. Scar said nothing as he pulled you into a hug and lead you back inside, locking the door behind the both of you.

Curling up on the couch together Scar held you tightly against his chest as you cried. He listened as you told him of your heart break, how you came home early from work expecting to surprise your former boyfriend though as you swung open the front door smiling gleefully you found him on the, now clearly absent, ottoman with a yautja female who was very much enjoying his administrations. In a fit of rage, you threw him and his unfortunate girl out of your house just as they were, stark naked and flustered.

Scar genuinely tried his hardest to hold in the chuckle but the thought of you besting such a disgusting little youngblood brought him great joy. Though instead of being upset you laughed with him through your snotty sobbing. Reaching behind him Scar found the tissues and offered them to you rubbing your back as you sat up and cleaned yourself up a bit.

"I don't know how you can bear to listen to me, you knew he would pull this from the beginning." You muttered waiting for the reprimands and 'I told you'

Scar shook his head siting forward so he could look into your eyes.

"I told you that because I knew he would only bring you momentary happiness, you deserve so much more than that." Scar said softly as his knuckles tipped your chin up so you had to look at him. He wiped at the tear stains on your cheek with his thumb a soft purr resonating deep in his chest.

"I still don't understand why you care so much about me. I am nothing remarkable by any stand-"

"I care so much cause I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you Y/N" Scar interrupted his clawed hand now cupping your face. Nervously he pulled back scooting away from you as he realized he had said too much.

"I apologize I have said too much, now is not when you need to hear me." Scar quickly countered attempting to back pedal as quickly as possible.

"Why did you never say anything sooner?" You asked feeling your heart squeezing with strange and new emotions that left you feeling fuzzy and scared.

"Would you believe me if I said I was too scared? If we are being honest right now the thought of being rejected and ruining our friendship scares me so much I think I might be sick." Scar laughed nervously avoiding your eyes as he stressed that he had just let his nightmare become reality.

You felt tears well up in your eyes again. Though only this time it wasn't over a shitty ex-boyfriend.

Scar seeing you on the verge of tears closed the distance between the two of you about to say something to try and calm you though before he could you threw your arms around his neck crying.

"I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"These are happy tears you dumb ass. I love you too but I thought you didn't like humans"

You both just held each other you ugly crying on the outside, Scar feeling his soul leave his body from how tense he felt through that whole exchange.

The rest of the afternoon is spent with you two both just talking and taking in the view of what ever worlds passed by out the viewing window.

As the evening turned into night Scar decided his first act of making you forget your terrible first experience with dating yautia would be to take you out for something quick to eat. Soon enough Scar was dragging you out of your house and taking you to his favorite multiple species' restaurant. Though as all good things must come to an end on the way to said restaurant you just had to run into a certain someone.

Instinctively you stepped back as if to hide behind Scar though as soon as Scar saw that your Ex was actually going to approach the two of you, he stepped completely in front of you blocking the other yautja from reaching you, or even seeing you really as Scar dwarfed the other.

"I need to talk to Y/N" Your Ex sneered to Scar who huffed in response not moving.

Ignoring Scar who was clearly five seconds from laying his ass out he peered around him to glare at you.

"Look babe I am sorry it was a one-time thing okay? Let me take you out and I can prove that we can work it out." He said as if it was totally normal to cheat on someone in said someone's own fucking home.

You shook your head frowning tugging on scar's hand to leave as you knew if yo talked to him you would start crying.

As the two of you turned to leave your Ex being the absolute fool that he is reached out to grab you. His hand didn't even come close to you before it was in Scar's Ironclad grip. Then to add sprinkles to his stupidity sundae he had the audacity to challenge Scar flaring his mandibles like he was some kinda tough shit.

Scar glanced back at you as if asking for permission and you nodded stepping back out of the way as passersby stopped to watch the on coming battle.

Your Ex made a big show of showing off hissing and snapping at Scar though Scar on the other hand stayed perfectly still watching and waiting for the other to make the first move.

Charging at Scar with a wild snarl you watched as Scar's fist connected with your Ex's face with an audible crack as his lower tusk snapped off from the impact.

Holding his broken face in horror he stared at Scar like he somehow didn't believe what just happened.

Scar shook his fist, wiping his knuckles off on his pants as he walked back over to you motioning for you to walk with him as he let you feel like a bad ass for a few moments as everyone gawked at you and him.

While the dinner wasn't as intense as a yautja fight at least the food was good and Scar getting a brain freeze on the milk shake was adorable.


	8. Celtic Predator X Reader [NSFW]

Celtic's large hands held you up as he pressed you into the wall. Your legs wrapped around his waist as you clung to his shoulders hoping he wouldn't drop you.

You two were in a spare room on the ship desperate to release some stress after your teacher had had you both training down on some alien planet.

You struggled to bite your tongue and not let any gasps or moans escape you though you could not say the same of the large yautja currently fucking you into the wall. Scar growled deep in his chest as he pressed himself as close to you as he could pushing all the way into you until your hips collided.

A sharp gasp tore from you as he bucked harshly bouncing you farther up the wall.

Panting roughly, eyes glazed over from lust Celtic looked you over thrusting into you in rough and desperate strokes. Though just as you both approached your climaxes you heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall towards the room you were currently hidden in.

Celtic snarled protectively as he hunched over you as if to block you from the door as he refused to still his hips instead quickening his pace as he found hold of one of your shoulders pounding into you with audible smacks.

Knowing you were moments away from being caught you yanked hard on Celtics dreads pulling him to a complete stop as he looked at you with a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Be quiet" You hissed as he growled pulling free of you grip as you both waited for the footsteps to pass.

You felt your heart catch in your throat when the footsteps stopped outside of the door. Having thought your teacher would just walk past you hadn't even bothered trying to pry yourself away from Celtic who was getting very defensive in that moment.

You could feel him twitch inside of you as you bit down on your hand as you were deathly afraid of being caught. Celtic clearly could tell how upset you were and having no shame himself he simply covered your ears before letting out a very sexually charged roar. It was unnecessarily loud and exaggerated but it worked as intended as you heard footsteps rushing away soon after.

Celtic wasted no time in getting back to the task at hand as he sank to his knees to you straddled his lap. Wrapping his arms around your waste he buried his face into your shoulder before grinding into you quickening his pace with each thrust.

His erratic thrusts and the now erotic thoughts running through your head about what just happened was too much for you to handle. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your body went tense, your toes curling upwards as you felt heavenly.

Celtic with a loud chuff seated himself inside you and filled you with his seed it leaking out onto his legs messily.

"Welp, now that he thinks I'm a deviant guess walking to my room like this wont do much." Celtic sneered as he rubbed his large hands into your sides and back.

"Want me to take a shower with you?"

"Well that was a stupid question..." Celtic snorted as he stood holding you in his arms.

You almost pissed yourself when his leg buckled under him when he took a step, both of you dropping suddenly as he knelled.

"Looks like someone doesn't have their land legs yet." You teased slipping from his grasp as you pulled on his shirt, which was large enough to cover you fully, leaving him sat there still recovering from your little outing.

It didn't last long though as soon as you went to turn the corner you saw him stark naked sprinting after you down the hall your clothes bunched up in his hand.


	9. Fugitive Predator X Reader [SFW]

You for a long time believed you would never find love, as every time you met someone they not long after would grow distant from you refusing to even speak to you at times.

You, at the time, never knew what was going on. Was something wrong with you? Were you ugly or boring? Maybe too talkative? This spiraling doubts eventually trickled into your everyday persona and your friends began to notice.

In an attempt to cheer you up they had taken you to the movies as they knew how much you loved the cinemas. Though half way through the movie you had to make a quick pee break as all the movies action had gotten you much too excited.

Stepping out of the theater you instantly got flustered seeing one of your Exs who had gone out with you for hardly a month before breaking it off suddenly in a text. Doing your best to avoid eye contact as you passed them, you couldn't help but wince when you heard their laughter sudden cease as they were obviously looking at you.

Somehow you managed to make it to the bathrooms without altercation but you didn't dare go back to the theater as it was too much for your anxious soul to bare.

Hiding in the bathroom you paced back and forth in the handicapped stall before just giving in. You didn't bother to tell your friends still in the theater as you trudged out to your car the thick mist like rain only accentuating your depressed mood.

You had just stepped outside into the light rain keys dangling in your fingers.

Your name rang out in the night as you spun around to see your Ex quickly approaching you.

"Hey I haven't seen you in ages! How has life been?" They asked as if it wasn't raining and you both weren't getting soggy.

"Sorry I don't have time to talk right now..." You mumbled turning to leave only for them to grab your wrist and start leading you back into the movie theater.

"Oh, come on now! It'll only be a minute!" They snickered and that's when you noticed all their friends standing in the windows watching and you felt so embarrassed and ashamed all at once. You struggled to break free on the verge of tears. You didn't want to attack them as you would be labeled a psycho and you would really be alone forever but the fear of what they might do to you was slowly increasing as you let out a sob.

As soon as the sniffle left you a large shadowy figure seemed to materialize from the night illuminated only by the shitty parking lots lights.

Your Ex had no choice but to let go of you as they were sent skidding across the wet ground coming to a stop in a large puddle of muddy water.

Screaming you turned and ran to your car basically throwing yourself into the vehicle tires squealing as you gunned it out of there believing you had just seen a demon of some sort.

Once inside your house you began to lock all your windows and doors as you frantically texted your friends at the movie theater to be carefully leaving, you made sure to keep it vague as you didn't need them worrying too much.

Though as you hit send on your final message you almost wished you had called as you heard something cooing behind.

You froze, stiff as a board. You didn't even blink only staring at your phone as it notified you that your texts had been seen.

Tuning slowly, you peered over you shoulder to see a massive looming figure clad in armor pieces clearly not of this world. You almost cried seeing a piece of your Ex's jacket clutched in its clawed hand still wet from being tossed in the puddle.

You took a hesitant step backwards and it growled lowly as it took powerful and confident stride towards you its silver and emotionless face never wavering from you as it reached out to grab you.

A sharp yelp escaped you as its arm wrapped around your waist pulling you against them as they threw down the scrap of fabric only to reach up and remove what was actually a mask. You looked at them in awe as their mandibles flared slightly obviously surprised by your reaction.

Discarding his mask behind him his large hand cupped your face and a deep rolling purr emanated from his chest.

His hand traced down your jaw to your chest where he let it hover over where your heart would roughly be.

"My soul." He said in a husky, warbled voice leaning down to look deeply into your eyes.

While you weren't an expert on alien body language you were positive this was an intimate gesture as they then pressed their forehead to yours purring even louder if that was possible.

Once you managed to free yourself from their grasp, they explained themselves to you as you both sat together on the couch, as they wanted to stay close to you sitting mere inches from you as their arm rest on the back of the couch behind you.

You learned their name was Fugitive and that they were indeed an alien. Turns out they had been watching over you for some time now and had grown quite attached to you. Upon seeing how that other human was treating you he couldn't just sit by and watch any longer.

You nodded slowly as he told you his tale and how he came to earth, and how he met you initially. Though about half way through his story you paused and turned to him accusatorially

"You're the one who scared off all my dates weren't you?"

He just purred happily at you like he was an innocent little angel.


	10. Assassin Predator X Reader [NSFW]

You couldn't control the soft mewls that escaped you as the large yautja rubbed his length against you. Your natural lubricants coated him easily as he pushed your leg forward as to give him better access you. 

His yellow eyes wandered over you hungrily. Seeing how small and fragile you were beneath him made some primal urge surface and the sudden need to be inside you was far to strong for him. 

Pressing into you slowly as to not hurt you. AP let out a growl at how it felt painfully good at how tightly you squeezed around him. He barely fit in you and it was an astounding feeling. The soft pillow-y walls of your insides hugging his hard dick made him want to pin you to the bed and take as he pleased. Though he restrained himself as seeing your rose colored cheeks and hearing your needy gasps made him remember why he was here to begin with. 

With your hips now flush you ground down against AP teasingly. You both immediately regretted this as you both cried out in pleasure almost cumming right then and there from the over stimulation of it all. Panting AP hunched forward and let his face hover above yours his dreads falling forward to curtain you both into this world you had created between the two of you. 

AP's eyes were practically glowing in the dim lighting as he leaned down as he also tipped your hips up to better angle them against his own. 

Inches from your face AP let out a deep growl before looking deep into your eyes. 

"Know that I will be the only being to mate with you like this. From now until forever. " AP snarled almost threateningly as his hand came up to rub up your chest and rest on your throat were he teasingly pricked at you with his claws. Your heart stuttered though whether it was his words or actions you could not tell. 

Despite you wanting to you had no time to argue with him as he began to rock into you. The only sound to come out of you were soft gasps and needy cries. Thankfully he started slow though his pace was rapidly increasing as he roughly snapped his hips into yours causing you to bounce from the force of it. 

This only further excited AP who pressed his chest to yours as his hands slid behind your back so he could pick you up. You bit your lip letting out a drawn out moan as you sunk farther into his dick as he pumped his hips up into you as you attempted to straddle his lap. 

Your legs trembled as from the pleasure as you were already on the cusp of an orgasm, feeling the heat coiling in your abdomen. 

"I can feel you tensing." AP stated between thrusts clearly just as close as you. He was panting heavily practically drooling from how delicious you felt. The tightness of his over sized cock in your much too small body was too much of a stimulus for both of you to handle as he began to frantically thrusts into you. Desperate for a release but not wanting to finish before you AP leaned down to growl in your ear. 

"Cum for me." 

You couldnt control the surge of lust through your body at his words as your insides rippled around him as he pumped into you erratically searching for his own end. Your whole body trembled now from the filling sensation of release which was being drawn out by his continued thrusting. 

Soon after you he gripped your hips hard as he seated himself inside of you stretching you to your max. You felt thick ropes of his hot cum coating and filling your insides as he grunted hugging you against him. 

Sweaty and exhausted AP gently laid you down on the bed and nuzzled into your shoulder in an attempt to help you relax after such a tiring event. His large hands rubbed your side and thighs as he purred soothingly. 

"You are so beautiful." He crooned looking at you with lidded eyes. Cupping your face in his hands he rested his forehead against yours as he rolled his hips still seated withing you. 

"I am so glad to call you mine." AP said in a hushed tone taking in deep breaths of your scent. 

You wanted to respond, to ask questions, but you were so, so tired from what just happened. You had only just regained some of your bearings as little shivers of pleasure still coursed through your body. 

With you slowly returning to your senses, AP slowly pulled himself out of you, He couldnt help the sparks of lust and pride he got from seeing his seed dripping out of you. 

You were so tired and the prospect of just rolling over and falling asleep seemed so good to you right then. Though AP insisted that you not go to bed dirty, his arms slipping under you and easily lifting you as he carried you to the bathroom. 

He sat down in the large tub with you in his lap while the water poured in slowly filling up the bath. You peacefully snoozed with your head resting against AP's chest while he rubbed his hand along your leg. 

Though just as you were about to doze off in his arms, you recalled a certain something he had said in the heat of the moment. 

"AP, what did you mean by 'Your the only one who gets to mate me'?" You asked now looking up at him accusingly. 

He only smiled and let out a soft chuckle before reclining into the warm water.


	11. Fugitive Predator/Assassin Predator X Reader [SFW] [Part 1]

Fugitive was in love. Though it wasn't bad enough that he had fallen in love with a human, but this human just so happened to be being courted by his mortal enemy at that time.

He knew better than to have high hopes, but as he left bundles of roses and sunflowers on your doorstep and saw how you lit up, he just knew he was ensnared by your beauty.

Though as his attempts to persuade your interest onto himself continued, he began to notice that AP's scent was so strong at your home it was like he lived there. Sneaking around your house was begging for trouble but as Fugitive rounded the corner, he never expected to come face to chest with AP who was waiting for him.

Fugitive gagged as AP easily lifted him off the ground by his throat flexing as he was about to slam the much smaller pred into the ground only for a meek little voice to sound out.

"Stop! You know I hate it when you fight so why would you do it in my garden?" You snapped though you were so tired your voice came off much cuter than angry.

Fugitive was tossed aside as AP returned to you purring as he kneeled down in front of you.

Fugitive, broken hearted and embarrassed, cloaked himself as he dragged himself to his feet and sulked into the night. He knew there was no way to woo you from the larger male. Especially when he could so easily be tossed about like a rag doll by AP, the over grown fucker.

Despite this overpowering feeling of failure Fugitive had still not truly given up hope as humans worked in strange ways. He may still have a chance. 

...


	12. Ahab Predator X Reader [SFW]

You yawned and sat up just enough to see sunlight starting to peek in through the curtains. Looking to your side you saw Ahab laying on his back awake though he rested with his eyes shut having not wanted to disturb you by getting up.

Smiling you crawled onto his chest and curled up loving how the large yautja instinctively wrapped his arm around your waist tugging the sheets and comforter over the both of you. You let out a breath as you let your head rest on his chest, his pec muscles acting as perfect pillows. It was so intriguing to you to have these quiet moments with Ahab as he was usually such a go getter. Though as you lay there listing to his steady heart beat as it thumps loudly in his chest you couldn't help the suddenly swell of love blossom in your chest as Ahab traced lazy patterns on your back with his claws.

You couldn't help but smile as you simply enjoyed this moment reveling in the sensation of his claws dancing across your skin. You had almost fallen back to sleep but Ahab pulled his hand out from under your shirt and rubbed your shoulders to get you to roll over. With a loud sigh of disapproval, you flopped over dramatically as Ahab got up and walked over to the bathroom.

Watching him walk away you let your eyes wander over the yautja who was only wearing some baggy shorts that hung low on his hips. With Ahab in the bathroom getting most likely peeing you lay in bed hanging off the edge while scrolling through your phone.

Distracted by looking at your mentions you didn't see your yautja return to the bed until Ahab laid on top of you successfully squishing you between himself and the mattress.

"A-Ahab!" You wheezed as he chuckled escalating things when he startled to tickle your sides trying to make you pee yourself. You couldn't help but laugh and cry out as Ahab attacked you his deep laugh vibrating you under him as he easily held you in place.

Ahab seeing how your joy was slowly turning to distress let you slip out from under him as you rushed to the bathroom to pee though he followed you soon after asking if you wanted to take a shower or to get breakfast.

Being the sensible person you were you of course chose breakfast rushing out of the bathroom to the kitchen with Ahab on your heels shouting after you

"Wash your hands you fucking animal"


	13. Celtic Predator X Reader [NSFW]

You smiled devilishly at the large yautja stretched out before you. Celtics muscles flexed as he tested the stretch of the restraints currently holding him down to the bed. Three thick leather straps were buckled across his chest stomach and thighs securely pinning him in place. Though to finish the look you had cuffed his wrist and ankles to the head and foot boards of the bed respectively.

Seeing the powerful warrior so vulnerable in this moment as his hard dick twitch and curled upwards against his stomach as he growled lowly watching as you made some final "preparations". You had purposefully left on a trip for the last three days so Celtic was clearly pent up and in desperate need of a release. Though you took this opportunity as a good way to teach your partner some manners.

Celtic was in desperate need of some grounding not a quick fuck. So here you both were about to try something a little different. Though judging by how Celtic washed you undress you could tell he was loving this much more than you were.

As you turned back to the bed Celtic had picked up his head to smirk at you as you approached.

"So, are you going to teach this naughty boy some manners?" He chuckled though you only smiled at him as you have a hard yank on his straps making them extra snug. This quickly shut him up as he gruffed at the sudden restriction of his chest expanding to breath.

"Now then. I think it's time I taught you a thing or two." You hummed sliding onto the bed and kneeling in between his legs so you could run your hands up his alien dick. It was large and was prehensile like an animal's tail so it curled and squirmed under your touch.

You had barely even begun when Celtic began to huff and roll his hips up toward your hands. Seeing that Celtic was watching you made a big show out of dragging your tongue up his length earning a loud snarl from him as he bucked up against the restraints only to be surprised when they didn't break as normal.

Smirking up at his confused expression you took the head of his cock into your mouth and bummed while your hands pumped at the rest of him. Celtic roared and barked indignantly as he tried to hold back his cries of pleasure at finally getting some attention.

He quickly approached his orgasm and just before he tipped over the edge you pulled away from him and watched as his dick throbbed and twitched in the air searching for any kind of touch to finish him off.

Celtic growled angrily as he again tried to break free of the restraints pinning him in place. You couldn't help the sudden confidence you got from seeing your partner so out of his element. Especially his look of confusion as you scooted up to straddle him rubbing yourself against him.

"Now Celtic, to teach you a thing or two about restraint, I'm not going to let you cum for the whole night. "you announced proudly as Celtic guffawed bucking upwards only for you to rock forward denying him any kinds of satisfaction.

"Now if you are a good boy and listen to me, I may let you cum in me before the night is over with. "you purred as you ran your hands up over his chest until you could wrap your arms around his neck your chests pressing together.

"Well what are you going to do when I just snap these little ties and fuck you till you see stars?" Celtic quipped thinking he was smooth though as you leaned back to sit up skidding down his entire length as you did s feeling him curl up against you.

"I doubt you're going to be able to break these straps with those puny muscles of yours." You teased kneading at his abdomen. Celtic snorted and pulled hard against his wrist restraints. Though despite his efforts thy stayed leaving him huffing in frustration as you began to line yourself up on his dick not wanting to wait for him to finish his little games.

Thankfully you had prepared yourself before you even propositioned this to him this evening so as you sat down on his hard on it with little resistance slid into you stuffing you fully.

Celtic bucked up against you definitely though after tightening a few straps Celtic was barking in frustration as he could no longer lift his hips off the bed his thighs quivering in desperation as you slowly fucked yourself on him.

Celtic panted as you rolled your hips picking up the pace chasing your own release. You could feel Celtic tensing and throbbing in you as he prepared to cum though before he could finish you pulled yourself completely off of him and let his dick curl forward against his stomach as he roared in frustration.

"I said no cumming Celtic. I meant it. "you said confidently as you rubbed teasingly at his overly hard dick. Celtic was so frustrated that he was literally shaking from your touches. His thighs quivered as his toes curled and tensed as he tried desperate to calm himself.

"Come on babe it was fun at first. "Celtic finally gruffed out as you began to push him back inside you again. "Let me go and I promise I will make you feel so good-"

"Why would I do that when I can take all I want right now?" You snickered as you used Celtic like a toy bouncing up and down on his lap as you watched his breaths slowly become labored. And just like before he could cum you pulled yourself off of him smiling at his roars of disapproval.

Eventually after a few more repetitions of this process Celtic caught in and laid back into the bed closing his eyes and doing his best not to think of everything you were doing to him.

You but your lip as you felt yourself getting closer to your own orgasm fucking yourself hard down on Celtics dick loving how he stretched you and filled you out so perfectly.

You fell forward against Celtic as you bounced your ass up and down on him as you came feeling him tense as you clamped down around him squeezing him as you fucked him through your orgasm.

Panting hard and coated in a thin sheen of sweat you looked at Celtic who still had his eyes closed.

"Well. It looks like since you were so good and didn't cum yet I can let you finish now." You cooed tipping his chin towards you.

"I think I have reached enlightenment in these last few moments. I'm not sure what to do next." Celtic said clearly not enough blood getting to his brain.

You rolled your eyes and say up moving to get off of him.

"So, I can go get a shower then?"

"No, I lied. Please untie me." Celtic quickly interrupted looking at you with pleading eyes.

"Would you say that you learned your lesson?"

"If I say yes will you let me fuck you?"

Looking at him with a raised brow you slid off of him and stepped into the bathroom to freshen up for a second. You entirely planned on returning to him though you couldn't pass up this opportunity loving how he cried after you, begging for you to come back.

Celtic had learned something that night. Though it probably isn't what you expected.


	14. Assassin Predator X Reader [SFW]

You hadn't even made it into the house before AP had descended upon you anger clear across his face. He snarled at you like you were one of his targets, something he looked upon as less than himself and not the person he had called his love and had been living with for the last two months.

Confused you ask him whats wrong though your heart is hammering hard in your chest as your greatest fear was slowly bubbling forth.

You weren't sure as to what he said as between the ringing in your ears and the way he sneered his words you could barely make it out. Though you were able to pick out key words like 'whore' 'bitch' 'cheater' and 'unfaithful'.

Upset and embarrassed you step forward and glare at him denying all his accusations as he growled at you like some kind of beast. You snapped back at him immediately regretting your words as you called him things you would never saw to anyone. It was just in the heat of that moment you couldn't control yourself, you were pissed and stressed and not thinking clearly.

Though it was all too late as once the words left your mouth AP reared back to his full height looking down at you shocked. Not wanting to deal with the ensuing fight you turned to leave but his arm slammed against the wall in front of you his other shoving you into the wall as he roared at you.

"Don't walk away from me-"The fear in your eyes was prevalent as it over took your whole body and AP realized what he had just done.

You ran as fast as you could to the door and out into the night just needing to get as far away from him as possible. AP stood there in shock at his own actions as he stared at his hands. A few strands of your hair had been caught in his claws when he slammed it against the wall, they slipped from his hand and floated to the ground as he sprinted out the door after you into the night.

While you didn't bring your car keys when you left you did have your phone and was able to call your friend to come get you as you walked along the road towards their house which was about 20 minutes from your house. You knew AP would come after you and it terrified you so you did your best to hide from him flinching and jumping at the slightest rustle in the trees at the side of the road.

About 15 minutes after your call you saw the head lights of your friend turn onto the road which soothed you greatly. Though at this moment you let your guard down just enough for you not to notice AP creeping up beside you. Out of the corner of your eye you caught AP reaching out to grab you and you screamed stumbling away from him tripping over your own feet as you land sprawled out on the mud caked road.

While you struggled to crawl away towards your approaching friend, AP attempted in vain to calm you by purring softly as he continued to approach you hoping to grab you and disappear into the forest before your friend could catch you both.

A hard kick to his chest was enough to deter him for you to scramble to your feet and run away. Thankfully he didn't chase you as you knew you couldn't out run him if he really wanted to catch you. Throwing yourself into your friends' car, you hunkered away from the doors and windows as you lay down in the back seat feeling shaken and ill.

Your friend was understanding and let you stay in their guest room. While they did ask what had happened you refused to tell them knowing It would only make things more stressful for you. Time seemed to drag on for you as you begrudgingly went through your daily routine feeling as though you were always being watched, though you marked this up to paranoia as this had always been your greatest fear. Having an intergalactic assassin mad at you was not something you were very soothed about making you extremely skittish and tense.

It had been about a week since you last saw AP and you were still emotionally confused about everything that had happened. While he hadn't actually hurt you, he made it clear that he could and may given he were a little more upset. Standing in your room you rubbed your face as you flopped into bed feeling as If you were about to cry. Rolling over in bed you wrapped yourself tightly in bed when you sat up bolt right and clapped a hand over your mouth when you realized this was the blanket from your house and you hadn't dared go home that whole week.

Kicking it away from you panicking until it slid to the floor out of sight. You realized that AP had been here in this room at some point that day. Looking around the room you felt your heart hammer as you noticed certain things not exactly where they were when you left. Your shirt that had been on the dresser now unfolded and tucked into a drawer, The bathroom door had been open when you got home though you made sure to always close it when you left, You bit your lip as the curtains on the window fluttered and you realized it was still open.

You should've just screamed and ran downstairs to get help though despite your better judgement you slid off the bed and tip toed over to the window. Though before you slammed it shut you saw your backpack and laptop bag sitting on the window sill a note attached to the back pack by a string.

Hesitantly you pulled in the bags to find them full of your clothes and personal items. The note asked or more so begged for your forgiveness. AP pleaded for you to forgive him and return home. You didn't even finish reading the note before you crumpled it up and tossed it over your shoulder double checking the lock on the window before falling into bed and crying into your pillow.

It had been almost a month now when you finally worked up the courage to go home and attempt to stay the night. Your friend had offered to stay the night but you turned her down knowing you had to get over your fear. They walked you inside and you were unsurprised to see that your house was clearly still occupied as the throw blankets on the couch were scattered about the living room, food had been eaten from your kitchen, walking up to your bedroom it was clear that AP had been sleeping here as your bed was a mess from him curling up in it.

You almost slept in your guest bedroom though decided against it as you did your best to make the bed while your friend checked things out else were in the house. They ordered you a pizza so you would have some comfort food that night. With order returned to your bed you trot downstairs to have some food with your friend feeling some watching the whole time. At one point you swore you felt him standing next to you warmth seeming to radiate around you.

All too soon your friend had to head home and you were left alone in your house. Though after being away for so long after such a traumatic experience it felt alien to you. Glancing to the wall by the door there was no sign of were he had punched the wall or any kinda of incident at all.

Looking over the room you pretended not to notice AP walked up behind you seeming to fade into reality. He began to reach out to you but drew back his hand as he walked past you and sat heavily on a nearby chair.

He took a moment to speak to you as you refused to look at him as you weren't sure if you would start crying if you did. With a soft sigh AP looked up to you attempting to appear as non-intimidating as possible.

"Words fail me." He admitted as he became frustrated attempting to explain complex words in his limited vocabulary. He began to mutter in his native tongue feeling frustrated and emotionally torn.

He stood and walked up to you with purpose in his stride as he took your hands in his own and he dropped to his knees before you. In a mix of his language and yours he begged for your forgiveness.

You waited a moment before sighing. You can't just forgive something like that but you were willing to work with him. Try and rebuild from here in a sense.

AP, desperate just to have you back by his side, easily accepted your terms moving to hug you though he hesitated as he wasn't sure how you would react. Slowly wrapping your arms around the yautja you took a deep breath and you buried your face into his shoulder unable to hold back your tears at the wave of emotions over taking you.

AP held you close hugging you firmly as he rubbed your back purring softly. Scooping you up AP carried you upstairs and the two of you just laid in bed enjoying one another's presence as you slowly got used to one another again after being apart for so long.


	15. Assassin Predator x Reader [SFW]

He had known he had to have you from the moment he laid his eyes on you. The way you let the world slip past you unbothered by judging glares as you chuckled at the book held tenderly in your hands. He was enraptured by your beauty, intoxicated by your very being.

You walked home the same way everyday a new book in your hands each day, normally thicker than the last. Though, as AP watched over you from the roof tops hidden by the darken skies, he watched curiously as you went in the opposite direction of your home, a playful skip to your step.

You disappeared for a moment, ducking into a small shop tucked away on the main street of a large shopping complex. Hardly able to make out your figure through the dark window, Ap watched as your silhouette wandered about the shop for some time before emerging with your arms full of books.

He couldn't help but smile seeing you like this. You repeatedly adjusted the stack in your arms as you struggled to hurry home, excited to look through your new collection.

The large Yautja glanced up and down the street from his aerial view checking to make sure there would be no on lookers as he descended to the streets trotting up along side you. Ap reached out, snatching away the large stack of books from you and easily tucking them away under one of his arms.

"Goodness!" You exclaimed in surprise before laughing relived that it was only your yautja and not some creep.

AP chuckled as he strode along side you feeling his chest swell as you took his free hand leading him back to your apartment. It wasn't like he didn't know where it was as AP had been courting you for almost a month now and your verdict on his attempts to woe you, while obvious, was to come soon. So AP was on extra good behavior even popping by unannounced to spend time with you or help you with medial chores around your home.

As you both now stepped inside the apartment AP was unsurprised to see you had done no picking up since he had left this morning. Setting your stack of books down on the kitchen table, AP wandered over to the couch and flopped down throwing his feet up on the ottoman. A few minutes later you came out from some where now dressed in pajamas with yet another book in your hand. You sat down beside AP who instinctively wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you closer to him. He looked over you for a moment though with you so enthralled in your book he didn't want to bother you. Instead the large yautja settled in and watched tv while idlily rubbing small circles into your hip as you each just enjoyed the others company.


	16. Fugitive Predator/Assassin Predator X Reader [SFW] [Part 2]

Despite his rough start fugitive still refused to give up on you and winning your heart. Though the young yautja was much more cautious of his rival as he knew he stood no match against the hulking mass that was AP.

Instead fugitive left you gifts and heartfelt notes. He would watch over you from afar and whenever you were alone, he would approach you for as long as he felt safe.

As time went on you became quite fond of his silly antics as he would jump at the tiniest sound afraid the other much larger suitor of yours would come charging in to protect you at any moment.

You quite enjoyed fugitives' company as he was a good change of pace from AP. He joked a lot more and wasn't afraid to say certain things around you. Though his clear and sometimes grating flirting and romantic attempts did get a little bothersome especially when he would try to "move things along" between the two of you in the short spans of time he was brave enough to come talk to you.

Despite these faults you couldn't blame him as if AP ever caught him the larger yautja would try to kill him if you weren't around to stop him.

You were stood outside contemplating life as one who was being courted by the two scariest mother fuckers on the earth does. When fugitive appeared at your side holding something out to you.

Glancing to his hands you were surprised to see a small black box clearly containing some kind of necklace or jewelry.

When you hesitated to take it from him, he motioned for you to take it stepping closer to you.

Reaching out and taking the box from him. You slowly took off the top only to be surprised by the contents within. On a leather strap was the jaw bone of a small and very alien animal. Running your hand over it you were awed by the metallic etchings in the jaw only appearing when in certain light.

Though before you could thank him, he bolted as AP came charging up to your side huffing angrily.

AP ushered you inside as he went after fugitive. Knowing you could nothing to help either of the two you sighed slumping into a chair as you took out the necklace and turned it back and forth in your hand so it shimmered and dazzled in the light.

While Ap was great, there was something about fugitive that just felt right to you.

With a huff you stood suddenly tying the leather straps around your neck before running outside and into the forest searching for your two suitors.


	17. Crucified Predator X Reader [NSFW]

To your surprise Cruci had come to you with a proposition for some bedroom activities, which at the time was extremely out of character for the shy and soft spoken yautja. Though it was even more odd when he explained what he wanted to try, or more so what he wanted you to do to him.

This brought you to present, Cruci was laying on his back hiding his face in his hands as you hoisted his leg over your shoulder giving you a great view of his toned body.

You reached down a tightened the straps on your belt before rubbing at your artificial length quite happy with Cruci's choice of kinks. He had, embarrassingly, brought you a box with all the gear you would need and you, not wanting to give him a heart attack, took care of all the prep that you could before you dragged him into the bedroom and threw him onto the bed.

Cruci hiccupped softly as he bit his finger watching as you grabbed a bottle of lube and rubbed it up and down your length. You couldn't help but smile as Cruci struggled to get a hold on the small hiccups coming from him as you lined yourself up with him knowing he had already prepared himself for this as you were both very eager. And judging on his still going hiccups some more so than others.

You leaned forward pressing into him feeling a slight resistance before cruci relaxed and you slid in with ease. Cruci whined as you rolled your hips into him teasingly as you adjusted your position. Grabbing the yautjas hips you pulled hard scooting him closer to you before leaning forward lifting his hips up off the bed so you could press your hips flush against his. This elicited a deep moan out of Cruci you ground down on you needy for some attention.

You didn't have much practice in the whole fucking someone else department so when you pulled out and drove back into with a bit too much force Cruci gasped in a mix of surprise and pleasure as you accidentally fucked the breath out of him.

You could clearly see how he was quickly becoming undone, his hands leaving his face to grab at the sheets as his head was thrown from side to side holding back loud moans. Holding tightly onto his hips you drove into him as hard as you could snapping your hips roughly upwards in hopes to hit his prostate.

This was a very good move on your part as Cruci suddenly cried out you name as he basically sobbed from how good you were in this moment.

Cruelly you drastically slowed your pace allowing yourself to readjust so your hips were slightly higher than his. Cruci was panting a thin sheet of sweat forming over his chest as he tried to calm himself from you going 0 to 100 in like three seconds.

Looking over your love you could see his eyes were already hazy with lust and his dick was twitching eagerly with how close he had come to finishing. Running your hands up his sides you rubbed at his thighs teasingly biting at his calf as he struggled to meet your gaze still too embarrassed about having even asked you to do this to even show his face.

"You okay?" You asked kissing his leg as he nodded in response clearly flushed as even his legs felt warm to the touch.

Rolling your hips slowly you watched him for a reaction.

"You ready CiCi?"

He nodded again with much more vigor this time as he tried to hide though this didn't last long as you quickly amped up your thrusts to the point that there was an audible smack from your hips colliding.

You pulled out almost all the way before driving back into him using one hand to guide yourself while the other held his now flexing leg as he was close to the edge.

Snapping into him with a lewd slick sound Cruci cried out in pleasure only to start hiccupping loudly as he let you fuck him harder and harder until you thought you might leave bruises.

Instead of having you slow down cruci kneaded at you begging you to go even faster as his back arched trembling from the hiccups raking his body though being interrupted occasionally as you thrust into him making him bounce from the force.

"Ple-ase! ~" Cruci suddenly exclaimed though he was interrupted by a hiccup.

Overwhelmed by his cuteness you couldn't deny him what he so beautifully pleaded for as you began to stroke his throbbing dick. It only took a few hard pumps before he was coming undone in your hands crying out you name as his legs wrapped around your waist as he pulled you as close to him as he could get you as he came so hard his eyes rolled back and his mandibles flared, toes curling in delight.

You laid down on top of him not minding the mess smeared between the two of you as you cupped his face brushing your thumb over his jaw as you waited for him to come back to his senses.

When he finally opened his eyes to look at you, they were so full of love you could only smile back at him as he pushed your off of him only to lay on top of you purring so loudly you thought you would go deaf.

Cruci unbuckled your belt and tossed the used toy aside wanting nothing to get in between the two of you as he nuzzled into your neck and shoulder. A tender moment passed of just Cruci blissfully holding you purring loudly when you realized something.

"Hey! You don't have hiccups anymore!"


	18. Ahab Predator/Engineer X Reader [SFW]

You were still asleep in your room when there was a ping at your door telling you some one was there. Groggily pulling yourself out of your bed you trudge to the door slapping the key pad and letting it whoosh open.

You were quickly woken up when a large bouquet of flowers were shoved into your hands followed by a card.

"Enjoy, You must feel very lucky." The delivery person said smiling at you as they left pushing their cart. Confused you close the door and set everything down in the kitchen tearing open the card. It was a relatively normal Christmas card though instead of it being one of your friends it was signed from the engineer who you quickly befriended after he caught you daydreaming in the top decks and was accidentally singing to yourself. You never thought they saw you as more than simply someone to talk to when bored. It was common knowledge that engineers held themselves highly often looking down on others, especially humans. 

You hadn't even finished reading the card when there was now a loud knock at your door. Setting everything down you hurried to the door shocked to see another delivery person.

"Here ya are miss!" the person said handing you another just as large bouquet of flowers, many clearly not from earth. 

"Your card, He's a lucky man." The delivery person chuckled leaving you standing there gobsmacked. 

Storming back to your kitchen you almost dropped the vase as you tore the card open with your teeth speed reading the card and almost fainting when you saw it was signed by Ahab.

"This is it, this is my worst nightmare come to life." You stressed rubbing your temples looking between the two floral displays. 

You now sat at one end of the kitchen table glaring at the two vases as you re-read the cards which only caused you more anxiety as they both had asked you out for dinner the next night for a holiday celebration.

Contemplating your existence in the universe you thought your heart was going to explode when the door pinged. Slowly creeping to the door you checked the key pad and almost dropped dead when you saw Ahab standing there in his casual wear.

Its not like him stopping by unanounced was odd as he was one of your dearest friends its just right now you thought you wanted to blast yourself out of an airlock.

Thinking fast you grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair wrapping it around yourself. pinching each of your cheeks hard as you hoped those few years in your high schools drama club were going to pay off.

Letting the door slide open you saw Ahabs mood suddenly shift as he saw you bed ragged and red faced.

"Are you okay? Are you ill?" He asked immediately worried. 

Sniffing dramatically you nodded

"Thanks for the flowers by the way but I cant really smell them" You teased trying to keep him from going mother hen on you. 

"Those are the least of my concerns currently you should be in bed or at least sitting." Ahab started beginning to enter your apartment. 

You stopped him shaking your head as you dug yourself deeper into this lie cause you were too weak to tell him your current dilemma.

"You cant come in, You could get sick and I dont wanna ruin your holiday." 

"I can handle a little sickness to make sure you are well."

"Ahab I will be fine, you go do guy stuff with some of your friends and I am going to go watch tv and sleep this off." You lied hoping he cant see through your act. 

Ahab hesitated before sighing upset nodding at you before walking off.

Closing the door behind you, you let out a great sigh of relief as you slunk to the couch and fell face first into it wanting to melt and stop existing for a bit.

You had no idea what you were gonna do and now Ahab was convinced you were gross.

That was when your phone buzzed and you saw you had missed a few messages.

One was from your coworkers wishing you a happy holiday, the others were from Your Yautja and Engineer suitors.

The former of the two simply sent his well wishes and wanted to know if you excepted his offer of a dinner date.

Ahabs texts on the other hand, much, much more complicated.

'I know your not sick and I can understand you being uncomfortable being around me with me so suddenly springing the idea of a relationship on you. While my emotions for you wont change I dont want them to ruin our relationship whatever it is or may be."

Oh you were really contemplating that air lock right now...

 

[Unedited but wanted to put something out anyways hope yall okay with that lol]


	19. Wolf Predator X Reader [Soft NSFW]

You told wolf you and some of your friends were going back to earth for a few days and sadly he couldn't go with you as he couldn't get a pass in such a short amount of time. Begrudgingly he agreed to let you go on your little girls trip so long as you spent the day before you left with him.

You had happily agreed to his terms at the time as you had envisioned some much sultrier things with your mate. Though when it wasn't until lunch that he pulled you aside and back to your shared suite that you knew something was up.

"Now for my part of the deal" he purred as he sat you down on a kitchen chair he had pulled into the living room. You looked at him surprised as he straddled you sitting on your lap as he pushed your shirt down out of the way just enough to expose your neck.

"What does your part of the deal entail?"

"You will see, now sit back and enjoy." Wolf rumbled as he nuzzled his face into your neck and under your jaw scenting you like he had done time and time again. Only now he was much more confident in his movements knowing which places held his scent the longest and which were the most sensitive to you.

You tipped your head back giving him full control of this situation as you relaxed letting him nuzzle against you sweetly. Sadly, this sweetness didn't last long as Wolf pulled your shirt aside to reveal your shoulder and he proceeded to bite you hard enough to leave marks tiny beads of blood spouting up from his teeth.

"Ow." You stated as he side eyed you taking long laps at the mark on your shoulder.

Wolf rumbled deep in his chest as he moved under your jaw nipping testing the areas sensitivity before he nipped down though instead of drawing blood tiny bruises began to flower on your skin as he worked down to your collar bone until it was clear you were covered in love marks.

"Wolf im gonna get so many looks because of you." You huffed as you pushed him off of you only for him to press your foreheads together as he purred to calm you.

"At least they will know you are mine darling" He purred his voice like honey intoxicating you enough to agree to let him go back to his solemn duty of littering your neck and shoulders in bite marks tediously scenting you as he did so knowing those earthen yautja would steer clear of you after catching a whiff of this deadly concoction. It was even better that you humans were completely unaware of the pheromones meaning the bite marks would serve as fair enough a warning.

Wolf spent the rest of the day with you constantly at your side as he adds more love bites or nuzzles into you wanting you to reek so strongly of his scent that others may confuse you for him.

When morning came and you had to head out wolf walked with you to the departure station giving you a goodbye hug and kissing you farewell. Wolf stood by and watched smugly as you ran off to see your friends who greeted you warmly as the poor female yautja who was stood at the gate took a large side step from you as you skipped past with your friends. Proud of his work Wolf walked back to his suite wondering if his buddies were up for a quick hunt seeing as he had time to spare with you gone.


	20. Celtic Predator X Reader [SFW]

You and Celtic sat on the couch staring at each other as he rambled on and on though it was fruitless as his translator was broken so you had no idea what your boyfriend was saying.

His appointment wasn't until later that night so you were both struggling to make it through the day now realizing that without modern technology your relationship was a big game of charades.

You had spent the last twenty minutes trying to figure out what Celtic wanted to get for lunch though at this rate neither of you would get anything to eat.

Holding up your tablet you began to swipe through pictures of food at the local cafes and restaurants waiting for him to either shake his head yes or give a maybe with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Okay look, You know I love you but Im starving and neither of us and can speak or read the others language. How about I go get your usual and you just stay here and not get into any trouble. Okay?" You said as you set down the tablet and stood grabbing your phone and a few other things. Celtic looked at you confused as he had understood nothing of what you had just said deeply regretting not taking those English classes.

Celtic just watched as you made a 'stay' motion with your hands then pointed to the clock and held your hands close together. With that you waved goodbye and left celtic sitting there with his useless translator more than a little irked.

When you came home with take out in toe celtic had already wandered off from the living room and judging by the clanking coming from the hall he was in his workout area or as you liked to call it "the man cave" much to his displeasure.

Grabbing his bag of food, you wander off to find him shirtless in his workout room lifting ridiculously heavy weights.

"Hey, Its your favorite." You said despite knowing he wouldn't understand you shaking the bag in your hand. Celtic immediately perked up at the prospect of food dropping his weights with loud clanks as he followed you to the living room. Jumping over the back of the couch you held the bag of his food over your head letting celtic snatch it away from you as he came crashing down next to you his sweaty arm brushed against yours and for a moment you swore you soul was going to leave your body.

Despite you wanting to yell at him for this pet peeve of yours it was useless as you both knew he wouldn't understand and happily chowed down on his food as he scooted closer to you smirking to himself.

You didn't know how much longer you could take this so when the appointment finally rolled around you were practically dragging the yautja to the repairs office.


	21. Chopper Predator X Reader [SFW]

You had started going to the gym in your spare time just because you needed a way to get out the extra energy that came with having to work a desk job. You mostly went just to walk on the treadmills and listen to some music or watch a few episodes of a show you had fallen behind on.

It was one day where you had come in early in the morning that you found out that this was one of the few gyms on station that was equipped to handle Yautjas, Engineers and other larger species.

Walking through the main area you had planned to head right to the cardio center as you always did. Though things went array when an impossibly loud clank of metal on metal made you drop your phone it skidding across the floor to land at the feet of a large Yautja. Said Yautja stopped mid curl up to glance down at the phone then up to you as you feverishly apologized as you reached to grab your phone.

You jumped back when he dropped his weights on to the rack in front of him and grabbed your phone looking it over in his hand.

"U-Uh Im so sorry to have bothered you Ill just take my things and-"

"Calm down, Im just making sure its not broken." He huffed as he held it out to you in a way that forced you to touch his hand. Albeit awkwardly you thanked him taking your phone nodding slightly as you made to leave and just never return to this gym.

Though your escape plan was immediately thwarted when he side stepped and blocked your exit looking you over with an almost judgmental glance.

"How come you always hide in the cardio room."

'What the hell kind of a question is that?!' you thought your face clearly displaying your burst of emotion as the yautja recoiled attempting to back track.

"No, why do you only go in the cardio room" He tried to correct himself but you were already uncomfortable and upset so you just shoved past him throwing him aside with a hard check from your hips. It wasn't enough to put him to the ground but enough to surprise the alien as they stumbled turning and watching you storm off in a flurry of emotions.

You had avoided the gym as a whole for almost a week at that point and you were starting to feel antsy.

You had attempted to do some at home workout videos in your living room though after almost sending a vase flying doing jumping jacks you decided to just face the fact you kinda needed the gym and that guy could just mind his own.

Despite this false sense of confidence, you purposefully didn't go until it was later at night when most places were closed and thusly most people were in their rooms or at work. Stepping out of the locker room you glanced around thankful to see that no one was in there except for some girl doing yoga in the corner.

Nonetheless you kept your head down as you speed walked to the cardio center striding into the secluded room with a sigh of relief. This was short lived as you glanced up and immediately felt your self deflate.

'You have to be fucking joking me' you thought as the same yautja from the other day was sat on a bench seemingly waiting for you to walk in.

You spun on your heel already leaving wanting to cry at how shit your luck had been as of late when he called out after you.

For some reason you paused glancing back to see him jogging over to you holding his hands up defensively as your eyes were most likely shooting daggers.

"I want to apologize for how I came off when we first met, I promise Im not actually an asshole im just really bad at social ques." He said holding his hands up apologetically.

You just nodded and made to keep walking away but he yet again called out to stop you.

"You, you don't have to leave ya know. Theres plenty of room for the both of us."

"If I can be completely honest with you, you creep me the hell out and I don't feel comfortable working out around you let alone being alone in this room with you." You said coldly as you walked out into the main area thankful the yoga lady was still in the corner.

It was a good thing too as the guy followed you looking like you had just shot him.

"Im sorry you feel that way. Is there any way I can fix that?" He asked as he easily caught up to you his strides equaling about three of yours.

"Why do you care what I think?" you asked not really expecting an answer though you should've know that rhetorical statements don't translate well.

"Its because I find you very interesting and I wish to get to know you better. As that's why I asked you why you were only ever in there as I was hoping to convince you to join me so I could get to know you." He admitted making you freeze up as he looked down at you with an almost pleading expression.

"How about we start over? My human name is Chopper whats yours?" He said holding his hand to you hoping you would accept his apology.

You sighed heavily as you took his hand and shook it muttering your name under your breath.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful person." He complimented and you nodded slightly.

"Would you care to give me some pointers on the equipment in the cardio center?" Chopper asked stepping back towards the center smiling back at you.

You glanced over at the locker room door before deciding against your better judgement and joining chopper.

You both actually had a good time as chopper was much more careful with his words and watching him try to work an elliptical that was much to small was, a little funny.


	22. Assassin Predator X Reader [NSFW]

AP had been getting more and more protective as of late. You weren't positive as to why though you believed it as because of the increase of police activity of a late seeing as the government was still trying to track him down after the whole fiasco from last years Halloween.

So when you were coming home late and found a cop car in your drive way you knew there was going to be trouble.

Smiling at the officer as you stepped out of the car and walked up to see them stood by your front door seemingly waiting for you.

"Can I help you with something?" You asked shouldering your bag on your shoulder as he glanced between you and the door.

"There has been sightings of a criminal in the area and It believed that they may have broken into your home."

"Would you like to come in a take a look around then?" You asked having been through this before. The local cops often used this lie to come into your house thinking they would just find this alien they have been searching for laying on your couch. 

The only reason they have suspicion that your harboring an alien is because he has saved you from actual criminals before some of which happened to escape and let word of a 'monster' slip.

When the cop nodded stepping aside you pulled out your keys and opened the door striding inside letting the cop go through and 'search for the criminal' while you waited in the kitchen sat at the kitchen table scrolling through your phone.

You had only just sat down when you felt AP's presence looming behind you. He rested his head on your shoulder reassuringly his dreads falling down around you both as he huffed. While he was invisible to the eye any one could still hear his frustration. Glancing around you made sure the cop was no where near before reaching up to pet at AP's cheek hoping he will stay calm and not do anything rash.

The last time this happened he was a hair width away from tearing out the man's throat before you thankfully ushered the officer out the door.

AP growled low in his chest as the officer returned and you stood to hear the same old same old.

Thanking the officer, you motioned him towards the door just as AP returned to your side following you as the officer walked away you locking the door behind him as quick as you could.

Peering out the peep hole you waited until the head lights of his car disappeared. As soon as you stepped back from the door AP pulled you to him huffing angrily.

"If we didn't live here we wouldn't have these problems" He growled as he brushed a stray strand of hair from your face.

"We?" You questioned teasingly as he pulled you against him snorting indignantly

"Stop acting surprise the moment I laid eyes on you it had been we" AP said hoisting you into his arms carrying you into the living room.

Setting you down on the couch AP leaned over you running his hand under your shirt hinting at what his intentions.

This escalated rather quickly as AP Tore your clothes from you and bent you over the back of the couch pressing into you and wasting no time in making you scream from the force of his thrusts as he repeatedly pounds into your g spot.

You were biting the corner of a pillow to try to stop the mewls of pleasure from escaping you though it did little more than muffle you as AP lavished in the sounds you made only encouraging him to hug your waist tighter drilling into you as you both chased a quick release. He was twice your size and his dick was definitely proportionate to the rest of him as he stuffed you so deliciously you didn't think that any thing else could make you feel this good now that you've had him.

You were so close to your release needing just that little extra to throw you over. So, when someone knocked hard on the door threw you into a hard orgasm that had your eyes rolling into the back of your head as AP struggled to keep quite normally roaring loudly as he cam in you his sticky and thick cum leaking out of you as he pulled out too quickly and coated your ass and back in his seed.

Panting you held onto the couch as your legs trembled still in the after shocks of a really intense orgasm when the person at the door knocked again this time shouting out.

AP completely ignored the person too focused on making sure you are okay. Scooping you up and setting you on the couch the large yautja wrapped a blanket around you as he went to check out the door.

You wanted to tell him not to but your brain was still so foggy that you couldn't even form words as you were still feeling burst of pleasure pulsing through you.

Whatever AP did the knocking stopped and soon enough he was back at your side pulling you into his lap as he nuzzled the top of your head purring soothingly.

"You need a bath." AP said softly as he brushed the stray hair from your face.

"I thought it was we." You muttered closing your eyes and leaning into his chest as you began to feel sleep tugging at you.

Chuckling AP stood with you in his arms and made way to the bathroom.


	23. Do'vah Predator X Reader [SFW]

You looked around you completely breath taken by the beautiful scenery surrounding you. It was something straight out of a fairy tale the way the lightning bugs seemed to glow so brightly like the stars were descending from the sky to illuminate your way.

Do'vah took your hand leading you out into a clearing in the forest. The moon shone brightly down on the two of you bathing you in white shimmering light as lighting bugs flickered about as if you were bathing in the star system.

The large Yautja smiled as he faced you placing a hand on your hip as he raised you joined hands smiling softly.

"May I have this dance?" He asked his voice deep and smooth making you shudder in delight as you smiled and nodded letting him pull you closer.

Placing your hand on his bicep you both paused for a moment, you couldn't help but become lost in his startlingly blue eyes and he in yours as the lights surrounding you reflected back at him entrancing him in your gaze.

You couldn't help the fluttering of your heart as Do'vah began to sway to the music of the night a natural orchestra that seemed to cheer you on as he led you about your grassy ball room.

Lifting his hand above your head you twirled seamlessly before being spun right back into his strong arms his chest swelling with happiness as you began to sway with him following in his footsteps as you both fell in sync to one another.

You laughed happily as Do'vah picked you up by your waist spinning you in the air. You couldn't help the bubble of laughter that came from you as he set you down, you both coming to a still in the center of he clearing simply smiling at one another. Holding each other close.

You could tell what he was thinking by the way he was watching you. The way his hands seemed to hover over your hips almost as if he were to touch you, you would vanish a mere figment of his imagination.

Reaching up your let your fingertips flutter over his jaw before cupping his face. He leaned into your touch his normally electric blue eyes now soft and tender as he watched you.

"I love you too" you admitted knowing how much he longed to tell you though light years of space prevented him from doing so.

He stared into your eyes telling you everything you needed to know as he leaned down resting his forehead against yours. You closed your eyes and just took in the moment. You felt his hand come over yours placing it over his chest. You could feel his steady heart beat under your palm as you pressed against his chest.

Hesitant, you felt his and waver at your hip. A soft smile graced your lips as just as he had you guided his hand over your heart his large palm pressing against your chest. Your heart seemed to dance and jitter excitedly as he chuckled slightly feeling your pulse under his fingers.

"I wish we could stay like this forever..." you silently remarked as he sighed heavily knowing what was soon to come.

For you were star crossed lovers. Cursed to forever love one another but not be able to have one another.

At least you could share small moments such as these. How ever fleeting they were they felt unforgettable for the both of you. 

 

 

[To those confused Do'vah is an original character]


	24. Ahab X Reader [SFW]

You were working as a bartender at a local café just as a part time thing while you waited for your paper work for your new position to go through any ways.

Working the early mornings and late nights meant you quickly figured out who was a regular and who just came in to waste time between their own shifts.

One such person was a particularly intimidating yautja who came in every morning to order a black coffee and occasionally a protein shake. He would sit at the table in the corner and sip his drink while scrolling through his phone.

He also came in at night to grab his bed time usual of a sandwich and something sweet to drink.

Though tonight was an unusually slow night only three people scattered about the shop most of whom were just sorting their things or quickly scarfing down their meal as they readied to head out.

Yet even with this low energy mood chaos found its way to you. A drunk man stumbled in the door a beer bottle In hand. Staggering up to the counter he slurred his words to the point you just shook your head in confusion at him and he literally barked at you in anger.

"G-Get me my food fa- "He couldn't finish the slur as Ahab had put him in a head lock pulling him back from the counter and away from you. Easily dragging the man to the door, the large yautja physically threw the drunkard out of the shop and running down the plaza strip.

"Are you okay?" Ahab asked returning to you. You nodded as the few people remaining in the shop all left quickly hurrying home.

"He didn't touch you or anything did he?" He questioned glancing you over for any marks

"N-no I'm fine its just. I know your strong but how did you do that so easily?" You said back staring at him very much impressed as he laughed looking over at his flexed arm very much showing off for you.

"I work as security for a few of the officials here on the station. Kinda comes with the job knowing how to handle rowdy people." He explained as you stepped out from behind the counter very much ready to close early.

You chatted easily with together you learning his name was Ahab and he yours. He was actually quite smooth and kind leaving you flustered quite often as he snatched pastries from your trays before you could toss them in the bin.

Finally collecting your things Ahab stood by as you locked the doors behind you as the station lights dimmed to signify a 'night cycle'

"You mind if I walk you home? Don't want any more weridos to bother you."

"I appreciate it but I don't want to be any more of a bother to you." You laughed awkwardly though as you went to walk off he followed

"No please by all means if I don't see you home id feel worse"

Sighing you smiled unable to hide your joy at seeing him so willing to stay with you

"Very well then" You lead the way as you made the moderate trek home. You talked further with him happy to hear about him and he just as much about you.

All too soon you were at your door.

"Thank you again for everything Ahab"

"Anything for you- I- I mean!" Ahab held up his hands defensively as he became extremely embarrassed.

Your own face was slightly red as you laughed now piecing everything together. It seemed someone had a crush on you and you being the trouble maker you were could only think of one out come to this night.

"Seriously thank you, for everything. Not many people would beat up a drunk guy for me." You joked and he laughed forever grateful that you were okay with his affections.

"Anytime, though us hanging out under kinder circumstances sounds lovely."

"Sounds like a plan, good night Ahab." You said standing on your tip toes to place a quick kiss on his cheek before stepping inside. Just before the door slid shut you turned to him giving him a wink just as the door closed.

As soon as the lock sounded you pressed your back into the wall and screamed into your shirt at how lucky you must be to have a hunk like that fawning after you.

On the other side of the door Ahab was already excited to wake up the next morning just to see you. Rubbing at where you had kissed him thinking of how much he wanted you to do that again and again.

That night you both fell asleep thinking of the other.


	25. Ahab X Reader [NSFW]

Smiling you threw your bags across the room and took a running leap onto the giant mattress as Ahab walked in behind you chuckling as he set down your luggage.

Ahab being the smooth talked he is managed to get you both a week-long trip to some tropical get away. Meaning it was a week of you two having nothing to do but be together and just enjoy it.

Ahab smirked at you as he crawled up the bed and sat on you straddling your hips as he rubbed at your chest.

"Well my darling Husband what would you like to do first? Lunch? Go for a hike? Swim? Consummate our marriage~" Ahab teased leaning down to kiss you lightly pressing his lower mandibles against your lips.

"Well, when you put it like that" You smiled through your kissing wrapping your arms round his broad shoulders.

Ahab rolled his hips against yours feeling him straining in his pants. Just as your husbands' hands started to tug at the waist of your pants there was a loud knock at the door startling you both. Ahab growled possessively as he held you tight before huffing angrily stomping over to the door throwing it open to find some poor lady who was clearly at the wrong room.

"O-Oh! Im sorry" She stuttered backing away as Ahab snorted shooing her away. Slamming the door behind him the yautja turned to you with lust in his eyes.

"You can't expect to pick back up after a buzz kill like that." You laughed as you sat up criss crossing your legs as Ahab huffed again clearly upset.

"So much for quiet fucking get away." Ahab grumbled sulking to sit on the edge of the bed.

Knowing he was gonna be grouchy for the rest of the evening you rolled your eyes sliding up next to him as you let your hand wander forward rubbing at him though his pants.

"Lay down and try to keep that big mouth of yours shut" You said placing a soft kiss on his cheek as you pushed his shoulder. Ahab purring happily flopped back onto the bed as you stroked at him.

Pushing off Ahabs pants he quickly sprang free of the restraints twitching at the cold air on his sensitive organ.

Leaning down you kissed at the head of his dick before running your tongue from the base to the tip getting a delicious moan from your darling.

Seeing he wouldn't last long already you took him into your mouth using both hands to stroke at what you couldn't fit. Bobbing your head up and down Ahab gasped and moaned as he bucked up against you needing more of him in you.

Already feeling him beginning to tense you side eyed him as you took his whole length into your mouth humming as you rolled your tongue against him.

A moment passed before you felt him freeze and warm liquid shot down your throat. Having swallowed most of his cum you licked off what had dribbled out of our mouth from when you had pulled off of him.

Ahab rubbed at his eyes legs still twitching in post orgasm bliss.

"Happy now?" You teased evilly as you laid on him twirling his dreads between your fingers as you waited for him to come down from his high

"I love you so much you know that right." Ahab stated voice deep and husky from moaning too loudly.

Kissing his mandibles, you nodded before standing.

"Imma go get you something to eat don't run off now." You announced as Ahab hummed in acknowledgement. Stepping outside you almost took out the girl from earlier who looked up at you red faced and embarrassed.

"So sorry!" She said quickly before running off.

You smirked knowing she had heard Ahab crying out your name.

This was gonna be a memorable honey moon that was for fucking sure.


	26. Wolf Predator X Reader [SFW]

You had known Wolf for a while though he had only recently started asking you out on dates. He seemed very, withdrawn even when you were alone together and you couldn't help but feel disheartened. You wanted for you both to work and you tried to make him happy though you feared you just weren't the one.

So, as you sat in your apartment lazily flipping through a magazine in your kitchen you were a bit surprised by the knock at your door. There stood wolf asking if you were busy that night. Shaking your head, he took you by your hand grabbing your jacket for you as he led you away, although it felt more like a drag as you struggled to keep up with his long strides.

You asked him where you were going though, he didn't answer as he pulled you both onto one of the departing shuttles. Holding you close to him he kept you steady as the shuttle departed sealing the deal for your impromptu date.

Having a hard time standing still in the shuttle Wolf helped you slip on your jacket before hooking his arm around you holding you close to his side his other hand holding to the rails on the top of the shuttle, far from any human's grasp.

Soon enough you were walking on the planet and suddenly it all became clear to you.

"A Festival?" You said confused glancing at wolf who strode towards the gates assuming you would follow him.

It was a slow night at the festival as not all the lights were on giving the normally exciting and party like atmosphere a somber and chilling mood calming you greatly as you walked along with Wolf silently observing all the booths and people around you.

Your heart ached seeing another couple laughing as the human struggled to carry all their prizes while the other held a small pink thing their smiles making you feel almost jealous.

Sighing a bit too loudly Wolf took notice tapping your shoulder and motioning down to a hardly noticeable dock leading out over an inky black lake.

You followed after the Yautja as you both wondered away from the main area and stepping onto the dark wooden dock. The only light leading your way now was that of the moon high over head at this point.

You stared up at it feeling a mix of emotions bubbling in your chest. You knew you should end it with Wolf but you wanted so, so badly for this to work somehow. Looking up at the star vacant sky you frowned not even able to wish on a star for a miracle at this point.

"Im sorry."

His deep and rough voice startled you a bit so unused to hearing it. You didn't look at him as he let out a heavy sigh. You could only assume what was to come next.

"You deserve better. I know I'm not right for you, though I dearly wish I could be."

You could feel the tightness of emotion in your throat as you tried to subtly wipe at your eyes to stop the tears that were welling there.

"Are...Are you crying?" Wolf questioned furrowing his brow at you as he stepped in front of you. He was so large he blocked the light of the moon becoming nothing more than a silhouette as you shook your head palming at your cheeks to hide the tracks left behind by the tears.

As he reached for you, you turned and ran vanishing into the chaos of the festival as a sudden influx of people gathered.

Having nowhere else to go and just wanting to be alone for a time you cut in line for the Ferris wheel the operator letting you go on by yourself as you curled up in the carriage trying to calm yourself as you stared out at the dark lake the moons bright reflection rippling on the waves.

You don't know why you were so upset, you knew it was bound to happen. You had never even gotten him to hold a conversation with you for more than a few minutes so how could you possibly convince yourself it would just miraculously work out.

Wiping your nose on the sleeve of your jacket you didn't even register the sudden rock of the carriage until you saw a figure sitting across from you.

"Why are you here?" you asked not even looking to him. You didn't see how he looked at you're with concern in his eyes as he hesitated to reach out and comfort you.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. You don't have to waste your time with me anymore." You said choking back a sob at the end of your sentence the thought that he had just been putting up with you the whole time you were together being too heart breaking for you to hear.

"You've never been a waste of time, never will be either. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be here."

You looked over at him as he kneeled before you taking your face in his hands as he brushed away your tears.

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? You've been nothing but cold and distant for weeks and yet." You were confused and heart broken and this wasn't helping.

"I was afraid to get close to you. To get attached. I thought I would be able to let you go and let you be happy. "Wolf paused clearly trying not to become distressed as the carriage slowed to a stop at the very top of the wheel the moons bright white beams illuminating the two of you as you held each other each choked up with emotions.

"I know its selfish but seeing you cry made me realize how much I wanted to be the one to console you, the one who protected you. The only one." You swallowed hard as you took hi hands in yours holding them in his lap. His vocabulary was limited, the struggled to find the right words evident now. Though his hearts intentions were clear to you though despite his inability to express his feelings.

Giving in you sprung forward throwing yourself into his arms as you cried squeezing his shoulders tightly as he hugged you back even tighter almost crushing you against him. His words were lost to you as fireworks suddenly boomed over head forcing you both to simply enjoy the sensation of holding one another in your arms.

As the ride began to move again you sat back as Wolf pressed his forehead to yours his eyes staring into yours intensely speaking for him over the boom of the light show happening over the lake.

You smiled at him accepting his silent apology as he scooped you up setting you in his lap as you both enjoyed the remnants of the light show noting how the golden colors danced on the rippling waves of the lake.

Wolf held you close to his side as you walked out of the festival both of you now smiling warmly at one another.

Maybe next year when the station comes to orbit you two can come and enjoy your time not have emotional breakthroughs in your relationships like some teenagers.


	27. City Hunter Preadtor X Reader [NSFW]

The stone was cool to the touch under his toes as city crept along the rooftops overlooking the never sleeping city.

Though the bustle of the people on the streets below was not why he was here. Walking along, City followed a familiar path way down to a dark alley way between two apartment buildings. The metal ladder creaked in protest of his weight as he dropped down to settle on the railing of the fire escape hiding himself from the world with the click of a button as he watched the small human walk into their apartment.

It was the young hunters deepest secret, but he had been lusting after this human for some time now. He often found himself drawn to them going as far as to sneak into their home just to steal some of their items the scent of them strong on the lacey material.

City could feel his groin strain in lust from just seeing the human. Their clothes hugged their form deliciously leaving little to the imagination. Not that he needs imagine as they pulled off their shirt tossing it aside as they walked about their apartment not knowing city was watching over them intently.

The young predator gasped as his hand slipped down to his cod piece and released himself as he leaned heavily against the metal railings uncaring of how disgraceful he looked in that moment. His lust seemed to overcome his common senses as he bit his tongue groping at himself with both hands breathes heavy and labored.

You were so gorgeous so intoxicating to him. He wanted more. He wanted to hold you, to call you his own. To take you so far from here and love you like the divine being you are.

The thought of stealing you away into the night had City's knees trembling as he dropped to his knees his hands covered in precum and lubricant as it now pooled beneath him, dripping from his cock in his thick desire.

City had become so lost in his haze he hadn't looked up to see the human smirking towards the open window.

Having known fully well that the alien had been following and lusting after them this whole time. It was only fair to put on a bit of the show for the poor guy.

With his attention clearly on the human, evident from the way his invisibility wavered every now and again his shimmering silhouette prominent against the crude lighting of the alley way. His shoulders shuddered as he pumped at his length desperate for as much friction as possible on his dick.

Knowing the aliens gaze was upon them they held no shame in bending over and taking off their pants with slow and deliberate movements.

City rumbled deep in his chest at the sight of it all. His hips bucked into his hands, his body fluids leaking below and dripping down through the grated floor of the fire escape.

The way your underwear clung so tightly to your rear and the tease of knowing that the soft fabric was the only thing keeping him from seeing your sex made him cry out in need.

City was already so close to finishing when they walked up to the window their hand slipping into the elastic of their underwear. You stared out your eyes half lidded and glimmering in the dim light of your home. The predators heart stuttered for a moment as he could have sworn, they were looking right at him.

His attention was quickly drawn else were as he got a front view seat to them beginning to stroke themselves under their under wear. The fabric molding to their hand as they rubbed at their sex soft pants escaping them as their legs shook ever so slightly.

City's toes curled as he reached his end. Thick white cum coated his hands as he choked back a cry his whole-body shuddering as he hunched forward from the force of his orgasm.

City felt as If he was going to die as he leaned back settling from his climax when both of their hands went to the waist band of their under wear slipping them off completely before tossing them out of the open window an into City's lap.

"Something to remember me by big guy." They said winking before closing the window and drawing the curtains leaving him a sticky mess and horny for more.


End file.
